No Peace for Old Men
by JimmyOfKonoha
Summary: a next generation fic. there is a lot that this old man can do for the village he left
1. who are you

A loud crash echoed throughout the forest of kunai clashing there stood a Leaf jonin and what appeared to be his apprentice, fighting against three Rock ninja which seem to be getting best of the two leaf ninja. A fatal strike came upon the leaf jonin. As he fell the three rock ninja turned to his young apprentice. The young leaf ninja retreated back deeper into the forest towards the mountains, and the rock ninja gave chase and quickly caught up to him. But the boy ran into a run down mountain cottage. The boy hid by a barrel close to the wall in a dark corner. The rock ninja came crashing threw the door making all kinds of noise, an unknowingly waking the residents of the cottage.

"What's the meaning of all this noise", said the voice of man that had been awaken by the rock ninjas. The rock ninjas each took a step back as the man came down the steps.

"What's the meaning of this? Why the hell are you in my home? Answer me now", the man yelled in a rage. The old man started moving toward the three rock ninja.

"Hold it old man! You take one more step and you'll feel the wrath of the Iwa three. All we want is the boy, we find him we'll leave", one the three said to the old man.

"Iwa that's the rock village what business do you have in the fire country. I'll give you to the count of the three before I destroy you rock ninja", the old man said singling out the biggest of the three ninja. As he continued to move toward the Iwa three the young leaf ninja stood up. Then two of the rock ninja dashed towards the boy only to be knocked out by the old man.

"What the ………… who are you old man", asked the last rock ninja. As the old man turned he tied his head band with a leaf on the forehead protector. The lone rock ninja started backing up towards the door.

"A retired leaf ninja", said the old man as he charged at the ninja, knocking him back into a tree outside of his cottage.

As the ninja was regaining consciousness he saw the old man standing over him with his two team mates tied up on his shoulder, not noticing that he was tied up himself. The old man grabbed the last ninja dragged them all to the nearest road and tie them all to a tree.

As the man started to make his way back to his cottage, the young boy came to the man asking him to help save his jonin sensei. When they arrived at the place where the young ninja left his sensei, he was there out cold with what appeared to be a broken arm. The old man brought the ninja back to his cottage.

"He'll be out for a couple days. When he wakes you two should go back to Konoha". Stated the retired ninja

"Excuse me sir if you were a Konoha ninja who did you learn under", asked the young ninja.

"Why do you ask me things like this? You should be resting". Replied the man as the two sat by the fireplace in the cottage.

"What are you a genin? How well do you know your history? Well I first studied under…….. You won't know anyone I studied under". The old man said as he sat back in his chair the young ninja sat with a puzzle look on his face. And then laid down to rest for the night….

The next morning the kid was awaken by a loud crashing sound. The boy jumped up ready to strike, incase the crash was those rock ninja from before. But it was from up stairs where the old man sleeps, so the boy softly crept up the steps to checkout the noise. There was the old man fast asleep on the floor with one leg still on the bed.

After the boy found out that the noise was the old man falling out of bed. He started looking around in the cottage, then he entered a room full of pictures all seemed to be from years ago. But the boy noticed three pictures out of all them. One was the old man as genin and his team, because the old lady that runs hospital was on the same team as him. The next was a picture of the old man holding a child that looked like him. The last was the old man and his team of genin he was standing over two young boys and a young girl.

The boy picks up the last picture off the wall. He gave a long sad stare at the picture and turned around and there stood the old man.

"What's your name son?" Asked the old man as he looked over all the pictures

"Dengaku of the Funeno clan" was the reply of the young child.

"So you're from the Funeno clan…….. What happened to you guys that those ninja where after you two." Asked the old man

"Well Sarutobi sensei was training me for the chuunin exams and suddenly we seen seven rock ninja attacking a caravan on there way to the Konoha. We fought them to give time for caravan to get away. We battled them Sarutobi sensei caught four of them in his genjutsu. The three that you saw yesterday where able break out of jutsu and teamed up on sensei when he realize I was in danger he told me to run. But I wanted to help him I stayed and one of them tried to attack me and at the last minute sensei pushed me out the way and took the attack. It knocked him out I knew I couldn't beat them so I ran through the forest till I seen your house but I thought it was abandon." Explained Dengaku

"Well, all is well for now. What training where you guys doing?" Asked the old man

"He was showing me a new jutsu but we never got started. Can I ask you a question? What the name of this guy in the middle of this picture?" Asked Dengaku

The old man took a look at the picture and looked at he boy with a childish grin on his face and said

"How about we see what you got, let's spar!!"

He totally forgot the question he asked and ran outside behind the old man. Suddenly the old man tossed Dengaku a kunai holder and told him to put on his forehead protector as he was tying his own.

There they both stood ready to spar. And then the young boy moved first trying a kick that was blocked followed by another kick that was dodged by the old man. Then the old man threw Dengaku back about ten feet. And told him

"You have to come at me with the intent to kill or you're wasting my time kid. You want to become strong like you sensei right? You want to be strong like the elders in your clan right? You want to be able to protect yourself, your friends, and your family right? Then show me what you got kid"

Moved by the speech Dengaku got back up on his feet and started stringing together hand signs and yelled at the top of lung

"Ninja art steam blast"; and he took deep inhale as if was doing a fire style technique and let out a huge blast of steam that knocked over the old man. As the old man was getting back up on his feet and the steam was clearing Dengaku charged in at the old man kunai in hand. Right as Dengaku was about to strike the old man…..pooof a shadow clone.

Dengaku stood there in shock then he felt a hand on his shoulder, it was the old man "lets get something to eat" he told Dengaku with a smile on his face.

"OK"

"Let's head to the local ramen shop."

"Hey chef two bowls of ramen one with extra pork". The two sat in the shop enjoying there meal, when suddenly Dengaku stopped and look up at the old man and asked

"Sir how old are you? Cause I've never seen you in town before"

"I'm 70, and stop calling me sir I know I'm old I don't need you to remind me." The man replied with a mouth full of ramen.

"I never knew your name… mister. So what is your name?" Dengaku asked

"Mister is good enough for now. How old are you?" The Old man said in response to the Dengaku question.

"I'm 11 I'm the youngest person taking the chuunin exam this year. But my grandpa told me my father took it when he was 9."

As Dengaku told this to the old man two men came into the ramen shop and demanded two large bowl of ramen. The men appear to be ninja but neither had on headbands of any village

"Ok kid lets get going". The old man told Dengaku due to that he had a bad feeling about of the two ninja who came into the ramen shop

While the two where walking back to the cottage, the old man noticed the three ninja rock he tie up to a tree where gone and the rope was too. So he took a shortcut through the woods to his cottage. The whole time think that those ninja found there way back to his cottage. To make sure Dengaku didn't catch the bad vibe the old man. He spoke

"I knew a lot of your elder clan members; I see you have inherited a very strong kekkei genkai to be able to do that steam jutsu at your age is amazing. Your clan should proud of you. But what do you want to do with you life, what are you goals?"

"I want to be the leader of my clan like my father was. But I got to be stronger then my cousin she only 17 and is a member of the anbu blackops." As Dengaku rambled on about his dreams, they came to the mountain side cottage that the old man called home. The old man took off running towards it and heard a sound from inside he slowly opened the door, only to see the Konoha jonin moving around.

"Sarutobi sensei your ok", Dengaku yelled as he rushed into the cottage pass the old man

"Yeah I'm ok but my arm is pretty messed up", replied the jonin

"Hey can you throw a kunai with your other arm", asked the old man. Sarutobi just shock his head yes

"Good cause those three that knocked you out yesterday are still out there and I believe that there are more then just them heading here. I have a couple extra things laying around here you two take what you think you'll need for a battle. I'll be right back". Stated the old man, then he went up the steps to his room

Dengaku and his sensei found what couple thing the old man had laying around, and started getting ready to head out. The old man had changed into something different; he had a black Konoha rag covering his gray and blonde hair. A black long clock with orange flame at the bottom, with a large scroll hanging on his back

As the old man was coming down the stairs the jonin looked at him as if he knew or had seen him before somewhere. The young genin looked at him in amazement.

Konohamaru and Genzou let get moving. Ordered the Old man

That's my father's name. Both the genin and the jonin told the old man at the same time


	2. Long time old friend

Chapter 2: long time old friend

The jonin of the Sarutobi clan, the genin of the Funeno clan and the old man stood there. Then suddenly old man said

"Look you know that I'm an old man sometimes I mix up names. Just wait till you reach my age. Lets move now, those rock ninja maybe on there way back here. Not that we could handle them ourselves. But you guy need to report there activity in the fire country to the Hokage. So let get moving!"

The two agreed and the three started heading toward Konoha. Halfway there the old man stopped telling the other two to halt with a hand sign. He looked ahead and there was a group of ninja huddled up as if they where going over a plan. Then the jonin came next to the old man to see them and noticed that the seven ninja that they attacked the day before was part of the group.

Then suddenly smoke bomb went off near the group of ninja.

Inside the cloud of smoke you could hear cries of pain and weapons clashing. From out of the smoke flew the Iwa three and a couple other ninja. One of the Iwa three started a string hand signs.

"Summoning Jutsu come Kuma" yelled the rock ninja. Out came a 10foot black bear with a patch over his right eye and a massive hammer in his paw.

As the smoke cleared from the bomb and the summoning jutsu there stood three female leaf Jonin surround by bodies of fallen rock ninja.

Still watching from a small distance where the two leaf ninja and the old man

"The 'Ino-Shika-Cho' trio, the Hokage must know something about what's going on" Whispered the jonin to the old man and Dengaku.

Then he started to move as if he was going to attack the rock ninja. An the old man grabbed his shoulder and told him

"This is there fight; we will back them up if it turns bad. And anyway what are you going to do with a broken arm. You stay here even if they need back up the kid and I will back them up if need be."

There the biggest member of the trio was Choyio Akimichi she had on the regular Akimichi clan outfit that has been worn for generation with long read hair. Standing there with a staff in hand she charged at the summoning. The bear swung the large hammer at her head. As she ducked the hammer she hit the bear with her staff on the right side causing the bear to fly into the rock ninja who summoned him knocking him out cold.

The remaining members of the rock ninja where amazed at how fast there comrade was defeated. When a couple of ninja started to retreat the two remaining members of the Iwa three stood tall, ready to continue till they felt something taking control of there body.

On one knee there was a short blonde haired girl with a brown and green vest on with a Konoha and Suna head protectors hanging on her side. She spoke with a lackluster attitude.

"Shadow possession jutsu a success, its over you can give up now and tell us why you're in the fire nation. Or try to keep on fighting and my teammates here will have more fun with you two."

Then one of the two remaining rock ninja responded "We're the Iwa three we will never give any information to like of you" as he said that he started moving his head slowly. Fighting against the jutsu, the yelled "now"

Then from behind the trio the two of the rock ninja that had appeared to retreat, came out attack them. Both of them aim at short blonde holding there comrades in that jutsu. But then in the blink of an eye appeared in front of them the last member trio who had did the least amount of fighting. A taller girl blonde haired girl, at a blinding speed she performed hand signs and she yelled out "Multi-Mind Destruction Jutsu". Then the two rock ninja started attacking each other one slaying the other then turning the kunai on his self.

"So you want to keep going on the hard way huh, I gave you a chance to take the easy way out we are one the strongest team in Konoha. 'Shadow neck binding jutsu'' said short blonde hair girl. A shadow slowly moved up the body of the two remaining members of the Iwa three, till it reached there neck and choked them till they lost consciousness.

"It's over now Shikari and Ino, I'll take this one back to the village you two clean up here. But first" order Choyio then taller one the blonde girls vanished and reappeared behind the three on lookers and tapped jonin on the shoulder. He turned around knowing who it was. And was suddenly smacked in the face by her

"Asa Sarutobi why didn't you come home last night and what happen to your arm. Who did that to you?" asked Ino at the top of her lungs. Before the jonin could answer she turned her attention to Dengaku "Dengaku you where with him the hole time your mother was worried sick about you." Then she turned her head towards the old man and paused

Then the old man began to explain, with a big smile on his face. Trying to hide his shock

"They where training in the forest, when they saw some of that group of rock ninja you guys just fought attacking a caravan traveling to Konoha. Asa fought most of them off but a those Iwa three went after Dengaku and trying to protect him he took an attack that knocked him out. Dengaku fled through the forest and found my house and hid in it to loose them. So then I brought Asa back to my house overnight, we were on our way back to Konoha and now here we are"

"Well that explains a lot, we may as well move together to Konoha" replied the female. Then she smacked Asa one more time before they all moved out.

On the way back Ino struck a conversation with the old man but it was a whisper so no one else would here in the group

"Thank you for saving my husband my names is Ino" said Ino.

"Oh it was nothing I really didn't do anything really just brought back to my place so he would be safe enough to make it back today. Hey are you part of the Yamanaka clan?" asked the old man.

"Yes but I married into the Sarutobi clan. How do you know about my clan?" Replied Ino

"I'm just a retired ninja I teamed up with Ino-Shika-Cho years ago" said the old man

"Oh it must have been a long time ago we are the first since my grandmothers team. And we only did it in here memory at first. But we worked so well they kept putting us together. Then old man Shikamaru show us how to us the formations" explained Ino.

"Well we're here….. It's really been a long time. I would love to look around again" said the old man as he looked and seen those familiar stone faces.

"First we need to report in to the Hokage's office" order Shikari. The six of them headed there.

First the three female trio went in to report in there success on there mission.

"Sir we eliminated the group of enemy ninja moving in the fire nation. We also brought one in for interrogation as you ordered. We also found the two missing ninja Asa and Dengaku. It seems that they encountered the group before us, and was forced to retreat to a cottage in the forest where they stayed for the night with an old man that is a retired Konoha ninja. They all are in the hallway" said Shikari

"Very well send Asa and Dengaku to the medical ward and send in the old man I would like to thank him myself on behave the village. You're dismissed" said the voice of the man looking out the window at the stone faces. The trio left the office and informed the other to ninja of there orders. As the other ninja left to go there own ways the old man walked in the office.

"Hey old friend long time no see, I started to believe you would never come back after all this time. What's it been 25 years since you even seen the village." asked the man looking still at the face. Then the old man moved next to him to gaze over the village and replied

"Yeah it has been that long. There is part of me that told me not to come back. But to see that boy in trouble, it made me remember what you told me about protecting the king. Hey is Ichiraku Ramen still there?" Asked the old man

"Yes! You'll never change will you?" the man said and they both began to laugh

Then the door swung open and in came a towering middle age man with black spike hair "Shikamaru sensei you called for me" asked the man. As he said that old man walked out the room

"You know where I'll be, hope to see you later. Hey how you been Asuma" the old man said as he walked out of Shikamaru's offices.

Standing in shock was Asuma as the door closed. "Isn't that the" he asked his sensei. Shikamaru just stood there nodding his head yes as he watch the man walk down the street.


	3. Playing catch up

Chapter 3 Playing catch up

"Hey chef one bowl of ramen and make sure it the best you ever made" requested the old man.

As he sat there he began to day dream about the pass. How it was when he came as a kid for the first time, and the first time he brought his team here after there first A-rank mission. Then he felt a familiar hand on his back

"You finally made it back to the village, huh?" said a middle age blue eyed woman with blonde hair all the way down her back

"How did you find out I was here, I just got here an hour ago" replied the old man.

"Dengaku was raving about this cool old man he was sparing with today as he described you I had a little clue, then he said you took him out to ramen after it was over. So I figured you would come here first" She explained to the old man

Then he turned around on his stool to see the woman and opened his arm to hug the woman and she fell into his arms.

"I missed you so much" the woman said as the old man gripped her tight. They broke apart from the hug and the woman sat down next to old man

"Kushina you are more beautiful then I've would ever imagined, it's hard to believe you came from a guy like me. What have you been downing with yourself?" Asked the old man

"Well I took the money you left me and bought a tavern with my husband" she told her father

"Husband" the old man said choking on his noodles. Finally clearing his throat he blurted out "who is your husband and is there anymore surprises for me? Who is this husband anyway? Is he a ninja?"

"Come back to the tavern and I will tell you everything, it's the old Miso Inn on the Westside of the village. I will be there after I report in to Sakura back at the medical ward" said Kushina as she was getting up from her stool.

"I have a couple of places I want to stop at then I'll be there…. One more bowl chef extra pork this time" was the man response to his daughter.

As she was leaving, in walked Shikamaru and sat next the old man.

"Give me the same thing that my friend is having" said a gray hair Shikamaru

"So when you left she was 10 right? You should be proud of her, she has grown into a vital asset to Konoha after studying under Sakura." Said Shikamaru to the old man

"Yeah it was a long time ago, and I'm proud of her. Just seeing her makes me proud that she still cares about me. Well now lets get down to it, where is the Hokage? Why are these Ninja running around causing havoc in the fire country? Asked the old man with his head down looking into his hot bowl of ramen

"The Hokage is at a summit called by Raikage about the up coming chuunin exam. As for those rock ninja, the elders in the rock village told us that they are rogue ninja but I had Little Ino go through one of there mind and she found that the ninja aren't rogue. It seems that the rock village is in the middle of a coup. I would offer military help but there elder don't want the rest of the villages to know about the civil unrest out of fear that they will invade. I'm sure you understand". Explained Shikamaru

"Well it seems you know what's going on. Oh yeah when did you two have that last kid… ah Shikari it was I think. Does she have alliance with both us and Suna? Asked the old man

"She is the result of a show of force between Konoha and Suna. Temari and I were happy together but her country came first and the same went for me. So our children choose to wear both villages attire. Right now I have two of them here with me Shikari and Kazemaru, the oldest and youngest. And our other two are with there mother in Suna Shikake and Shikaku the twins" Shikamaru said proudly.

"I understand. Thank you for watching over my daughter though out these years. I think I may stay for a couple days" said the old man as he got up from his stool. "I got a couple places to go; I'll be on my way now. Chef my friend will pick up the bill." And the old man left out ramen shop to almost be ran over by a couple of kids. One of them with blonde hair and one with white spike hair chasing after a brown cat.

"Watch it kid" the old man yelled while dusting of his clothes. And then he started moving though the villages to get a feel of the changes that had came since he last was there. After wondering around for hours he began to look for somewhere to sit down. Without even noticing he ended up at his daughter's tavern, he took a deep inhale and exhale and then entered the tavern. As he entered he notice that there where picture of many great ninja though out Konoha's history. There were pictures of all the Hokage's and the teams they commanded and many other great ninja Jiraiya and his genin team, Kakashi and his genin team, Shikamaru and his team, Konohamaru and his team, Hanabi, Neji, and Hinata Hyuuga plus many more pictures. There were many pictures of the old man that took him back just looking at them.

"What will you have there" the young man bartending asked the old man. The old man snapped out of the daydream and moved to the bar to take a seat.

"Give me a bottle of sake I think I'll need a drink in a couple of minutes. Hey kid where is the owner of this place?" asked the old man

"Oh he's in the back taking care of paperwork he'll be out in a minute" bartender responded. The old man looked at him with a slight grin on his and said "I can wait".

20 minutes and one bottle of sake later, out comes a white hair middle age man wearing a jonin vest from the back. When the old man picked up his head to see who had married his daughter. He was in shocked to see his former pupil

"Sensei" the man said with the same shock on his face as the old man. Then the old man reached over the bar grabbed his pupil with one hand and held him up in the air by his shirt.

"You married my daughter?" the old man yelled in a drunken state

"No sensei it's him" his pupil said and pointed to another man coming out of the back. The old man smiled at his pupil and put him down "sorry Tamaki wrong person" as he started toward his son-in-law when suddenly heard his daughters voice that froze him in his tracks

"Dad what are you doing? Yes that is my husband and if you put one finger on him I will…."screamed Kushina angrily to her father, as she was walking into her tavern.

.

While in the middle of her commands an older gray haired woman dressed in a pink kimono came in put her hand on Kushina shoulder and instantly calmed her down. The woman continued towards the old man, and as the old man noticed who it was he began backing up till he hit the bar itself. The old woman continued toward the old man till they where face to face. Unexpectedly to everyone else in the tavern she grabbed his shirt "no Saruka no don't" the man begged till she threw him about 20 feet clear out the front of the door of the tavern. Then the old woman sat a table near the bar, and then ordered a bottle of sake.

The old man can back in the tavern a new man smiling rubbing the back of his head. Then grabs his daughter by the waist. "I'm so sorry baby can you forgive me" the old man pleaded to her. She just nodded her head forward to say yes.

"good, son come over here I want to meet you" said the old man. But his son-in-law stood against the wall stunned by the thing that just happened. Then Kushina glared at him as if she would throw him the same way her father just was if he didn't move. Then slowly he move toward the father-daughter embrace, then the old man grabbed his hand "what you name son?" asked the old man

"Enima" he replied

"Hey, are you a ninja cause I don't remember your face?" the old man asked

"No, my family came here from the grass country 15 years ago. My parents worked in this tavern when we first got here" as Enima explained you could see him loosen up.

"Nice to meet you, you keep continuing to making her happy" the old man said out loud, the pull Enima close and whispered to him. "Or you will have to deal with me now, or even worse then me is Sakura pick your poison"

The old man let go of his son-in-law's hand and walked over to the table where the gray haired woman was sitting calmly. The old man stood at the table, the woman nodded and he sat down across from her.

"It's been a long time; you've done a great job looking after Kushina. I can see your teaching in the way she carries herself." The old man expressed to the woman.

"It was a big job she has a lot of your bad habit, but she has your couple good qualities also." Replied the woman as she began to smile

Then the same two little kids that had almost run over the old man earlier came running though the tavern. The old man grabbed both of them by the back of there shirts and picked them up.

"Why are you two kids running around in a place like this do your parents know where you're at this time of day?" The old man asked the two little genin

"Yeah my parents own the place!! Get off me old man before we have to teach you a lesson." Yelled the blonde hair boy as he's hanging in the air

The old man stood there in a daze as he figured out that it was his grandson he had in one of his hands. Then the man turned to find his daughter or son-in-law, but they weren't in eye sight. So the old man tossed both kids over his shoulders and went outside. With the two kids struggling trying to get free, the old man headed towards a patch of grass across from the tavern. Once he reached the patch he tossed the two kids onto it.

"Hey what's the deal old man" asked his grandson

The old man looked at the two and said "your going to teach me a lesson right, I'm always willing to learn something new. Plus I'm going to make sure you back up your big talk" the old man said wit a smirk on his face. The two children got up and cleaned there selves off and then stood unsure of what to do against the old man

"What are your names you two?" the old man asked

"My name is Taki and this is the grandson of the 6th Hokage Nito. We are the best ninja you ever seen" The spike white hair child proudly said. It was clear that the boy's speech gave them some will to fight. Then they both jumped back about 5 feet ready to attack.

The old man stood there waiting to see what the two children would do.

Then at the same time both children moved in to attack, Taki the white hair child jumped over the old man's head and Nito came in on the old man low trying to kick him into the air. The old man stepped back just as two children try to land there kicks. Causing them to hit each other, once both children hit the ground the old man began clapping and bent over to talk to them "you two are good for the academy but if you plan on being chuunin or jonin you need to sharpen your skill, but you two are off two a good start."

The boys just sat there on the ground as the old man walked away down the street

"Taki time to go home" said Tamaki

"Dad who is that huge old guy right there walking down the street?" asked Taki to his father

"That was my jonin sensei when I was your age. Oh yeah Nito your mother said for you to go home" answered Tamaki to the boys. Nito got up and ran to the tavern and was met at the door by his mother.

"I see you met your grandfather" Kushina said to her son with a smile on her face.

"You mean that old guy we just fought is the….."


	4. history

Chapter 4

An early morning in Konoha, as the sun breaks through the cloud. There stood the old man staring at the Memorial stone with so many names carved into it. When a familiar voice said

"Hey mister what you doing here so early" it was Dengaku coming to pay respect to someone.

"I was just leaving kid, had to pay my respect to some friends" replied the old man then he began to walk away. He could still hear Dengaku talking to the stone as he walked away

"Hey dad you won't believe what has happen these last couple days. Sarutobi sensei was going to train me one on one for the first time and before we began we had to protect a caravan from some ninja. I got to see sensei in action he was awesome, but then the ninja tried to come after me and I froze. Dad I couldn't move it was my first time I ever seen any enemy ninja ready to kill me." Then the boy began to cry.

The old man could hear the boy as he walked away. Then he yelled

"Hey kid you wanted to know who I am, well" the old man said then there was a bang and a cloud of smoke covered the man. As the smoke cleared out the stood the old man on top of a large toad

"I'm the Great Yellow Toad Sage of Mount Myobokuzan" then the toad jumped into the air out of eye sight of the Dengaku.

"Cool!!" the boy said as he watched the old man fly away. Then he turns back to the stone to continue what he was saying "Then dad I met this old man that was so cool he destroyed those ninja. I spared with him and almost beat him to, next time I will show him what the Funeno can do. Well I got a mission today, I'll be back tomorrow" then Dengaku ran off.

Hours later

A brown eagle flew over the village, and jonin all over the village made a dash towards the Hokage's tower. The old man noticed the bird, but had just started a bowl of ramen so he finished it off then he made his ways to the Hokage's tower. He finally gets there and makes his way to the Elders office and enters without knocking, there was the full board of Elders and Advisors. This to him seemed to be a reunion of old faces.

At the head of the table sat Shikamaru who is the head advisor and leader of the Konoha military. Next to him was Sakura the head of the Medical core. Across from her sat Udon the head of the ninja academy. And a couple of younger people the old man didn't know. The old man found a seat close to the door, and began to listen to politics of Konoha and the fire country.

"First is the matter of the Earth country it seems there is a faction that is opposed to the current rule of the hidden rock village, this effects us on which group come out the victor. The current regime is more diplomatic then the one that's rebelling. We've already seen rock ninja moving around in the fire nation. I fear that if this new regime takes over they may try to begin a war. That is my report on the state of the current affairs of the village" Stated Shikamaru to the rest of the board

"Have you heard any news on the Chuunin exams, and the next set of genin are graduating in a week do you have there jonin sensei ready yet" asked Udon

"The Hokage is at summit to discuss the chuunin exam as we speak, as for the genin give me the list of there names, grades, strengths, weakness, and what you think there best suited as." Replied Shikamaru

"Is there any other issues anyone would like to bring to the table" asked Shikamaru it seemed no one had anything to say "then I'll bring this meeting to a close". Then most of the board began to leave the office. Those of the board that knew who the old man was greeted him as they left the room. Still sitting in there chairs where Shikamaru and Sakura talking amongst themselves, the old man walked up to his two friends

"So what happened this morning that you called in the jonin" asked the old man

"We received information that there was a plan to attack the summit of kages, I sent a squad of four there and Konohamaru sent a squad of anbu as soon as he heard about it."

Replied Shikamaru

"I've been having a bad feeling ever since the Hokage left for that summit. Too many things have been happening lately for a summit to be called. I think the Raikage has something to do with that rebellion in the hidden rock. Think back there has been unrest there for years but nothing like this has ever happened like this, only after they sign an alliance with the hidden cloud village" said Sakura calmly then rose from her seat and left the room

"Do you think that there is a plot against the leaf village? Even if they plan to make a move on the Hokage he isn't alone long as the Kazekage is there, and if he is the Hokage he should be able to handle himself. Who did you send to back up the Hokage just incase something does happen at that summit?" Asked the old man

"Well I fell that there is a plot to attack the village but not from the rock village. The regime in charge of the village now is doesn't have anyone that has the back bone to start a war. But the rebellion is full of fighting clans that are tired of being looked down upon by the noble clans in the village. There is something funny about all this as Sakura said the rock village is being played I think there just a pawn; it's no way they would attack the Hokage or the Kazekage. It has to be someone pulling string from somewhere in another country." Explained Shikamaru then he took deep exhale and then continued his talking to the old man.

"I sent out two of our best jonin Asuma and Kazemaru I informed them both of them everything I know about the situation. The other two are talented chuunin Okyou remember old lady Anko her great-granddaughter she is just passed the exam last year but has already done 12 a-rank missions. The last member I sent is Yen he is one of Kazemaru pupil."

"So I see you sent a squad that you have a lot of ties to. Aren't Asuma and Kazemaru getting up there in age?" asked the old man

"Yes they are but I needed them to lead this time, both of those chuunin Okyou and Yen have great skill but are still a little raw when it comes to being leaders. I need them to lead the younger generation as Kazemaru and Asuma led there generation. Hopefully being with two of our best commanders will open there eyes on how to be a real jonin." Stated Shikamaru

"Wow why do we have a Hokage when we have you old friend" the old man said with a smile on his face. Then he began to move towards the door.

"One more thing it's about time you pitched in around here I need you to do a couple things for me. It's a buzz around town about you amongst academy students its time you, went and talk to them." Said Shikamaru to the old man as he was leaving the room

"A history lesson huh? I'll do it, anyway its time to announce I'm back for good" said the old man then he left the office and headed out of the tower toward the academy.

Meanwhile on there way to the Kage summit. The squad that Shikamaru sent was racing thru the forest, when Asuma stopped and called everyone to him

"Listen there's an outpost just ahead that I believe is the best place for us to be ambushed. Listen we know about the rock ninja to lookout for but keep your eyes open, Okyou you trail us by two minutes from here on out, we'll staying on course not matter what so don't worry about having to track us." Explained Asuma to the squad

The rest of the squad nodded and then continued on to the summit. Okyou stood there making sure she had everything in the right place on her vest. Trying to kill time, then she took off behind everyone else. Finally the squad made it to where the summit was being held without any interference. Then a squad of ninja from the sand village landed there a couple of seconds later.

"So you guys got the same message as we did huh" Kazemaru asked one of the sand ninja

"I figured dad would send you on a mission like this but not you Asuma I thought you would be retired by now." Said the ninja he wore a brown and green vest with a leaf symbol on one arm and sand on the other arm the same as Kazemaru. The man had brunette hair in a ponytail like his father.

"Good to see you Shikake but this isn't the time, lets go secure this place." said Asuma, and then both squads began to enter the building.

BOOM….. There was an explosion on the other side of the building, then the two squads rushed thru the building to the room where the Kages where supposed to be. Asuma bust down the door trying to see what was going on but the room was filled with dust clouds. Then suddenly someone knocked a hole in the room and the dust began to clear out. As the dust cleared out, first he could see the Hokage surrounded by the anbu squad that was sent ahead of them. Then close to the Hokage was the Kazekage standing alone, they both where looking across the table.

Then the Kazekage clapped his hand together as if he was building chakra, and the dust totally cleared out the room. Standing on the other side was the Tsuchikage and the Raikage surrounded by the ninja of there villages. Then the two squads that had just arrived jumped in front of there Kages.

"If you can't comply with our terms then there is no choice" yelled the Raikage

"I think I speak for the Kazekage and I, what you're asking is out of the question. We will never just hand over our countries to you or anyone else with plans to invade. I would rather talk this issue out but I can see your mind is set. So I will not let you leave here until you change your mind" said the Hokage then he ripped of his robe to expose his ninja gear, green full body armor with the Senju clan crest on the neck of it.

The rest of the kages did the same to there robe.

"You will not leave here, neither of you" said the Kazekage

Then one of the cloud ninja step toward the opposing side and raised his hand like he was about to perform a jutsu

"Shikake now" yelled the Kazekage. Shikake moved his hand suddenly a black figure came up through the floor and flew towards the cloud ninja that stepped toward them but was stopped by a barrier

"A barrier huh, they planned that this would happen." Said the Hokage

Then the Tsuchikage and the Raikage and there ninja all retreated out of the building

"The next time we meet I will not retreat. And you will not live." The Raikage said as he retreated

Back in the hidden leaf village

"Today we will be going over substitution jutsu everyone come line up in the front of the class" said the Udon to his class. They all lined up one by one Udon threw a kunai at them and each of them preformed the jutsu. Just as the class was finishing the lesson on the substitution jutsu, the old Man managed to sneak in the class and sat all the way at the top of the class.

"Ok class back in your seats it's time to go over some history now, when you get to your seats open your history books to the page 47." Said Udon

The class moved back to there seats not noticing there guest, and began to read the text that there sensei told them to. Udon gave the class about 20 minutes to read ok class lets go over the lesson.

"Ok class you have someone that would like to talk to you" as Udon told the class the old man began to go down the step to the front of the class.

"This is one of the men you just read about the sixth Hokage" said Udon to the class

"Hey kids lets go outside I never much liked sitting in class" said the old man then he began to lead the children up to the roof of the academy. He stopped once they reached a good place to view the stone faces.

"You may take a seat" said the old man with his back to the class facing the stone faces.

"Do all of you know what each Hokage has done for the Konoha? As you well know there have been 8 Hokage in Konoha history including the current one. Each Hokage has shaped this village and left a mark on it." The man said then pointed to the first Hokage then continued.

"The first Hokage Senju Hashirama working many other clans help found this village, and protected it from many enemies while he was Hokage" said the old man then he pointed to the second

"Senju Tobirama brother of the first, he became the second Hokage and began to instill the will of fire. The thing that drives all Konoha ninja to protect the thing that is most precious to them with there life, He then passed that down to his student. Sarutobi Hizuren the third Hokage" then the old man moves his aim over to the third.

"The third Hokage was a great ninja indeed in his time he was haled as the greatest ninja through out all these land. For his vast knowledge of jutsu, as a jonin he taught the legendary Sannin as genin. He choose the forth Hokage and retired, but when the Forth was killed protecting the village against an evil beast the Third came out of retirement to serve as Hokage again. But was killed in action protecting the village Orochimaru his former student that turned rogue and came back to destroy the village. Third defended the village but at the cost of his life" the old man paused for a second and dropped his head then finished teaching

"The forth Hokage was haled as an even stronger ninja then the third, the 'Yellow Flash of Konoha'. But his life was cut short when as he defended the village from the 9tail fox demon, which he sealed into his newborn son but sacrificed himself doing the jutsu." then he moved his aim to the fifth

"The Fifth Hokage granny I meant lady Tsunade, one of the Sannin and granddaughter of the first Hokage. After the third Hokage died the village need a strong ninja to replace him, there was no stronger ninja in the village then the sannin. The elders choose Jiraiya the 'Toad Mountain Sage' but he declined then searched to find Tsunade. Jiraiya and his apprentice brought back lady Tsunade and she served as the fifth. Then she chooses the Sixth to take over." The old man explained to the class still with his back to them. Then he suddenly the man turned around

"Next is the sixth Hokage me, Uzumaki Naruto son of the forth Hokage I'm awesome" the old man stood there trying not to make himself sound like a big deal

"This is Uzumaki Naruto the sixth Hokage one of the famed Konoha five. He once protected this village in one of its darkest hours against an organization called the Akatsuki. He also created the strong alliance that we have with the sand village today. He is the student of two Konoha's greatest ninja Hatake Kakashi and one the legendary sannin Jiraiya the Toad Sage of Mount Myobokuzan, he's also known as the Yellow Sage of Konoha as a tribute to his father and teachers. Explained one of the students in the class

Then the child stood up and he said "and I'm his grandson one day I will be the Hokage just like him"

The Old man began to laugh loudly at his grandson's comments, thinking how much alike they where. Then the bell rang for the end of class, children got up and looked at Udon to see if they could go. Udon just shock his yes and the class and the children started leaving. The former Hokage watched them as they left then he heard.

"Hey old man you owe me I wanted to meet you for so long" said Nito to his grandfather

"Then let's go kid I want to see what you know" said the old man and they began to leave the building and made there way to Ichiraku Ramen.

"Ok kid let me have it, order what you want we'll talk over a meal. Chef one large bowl of ramen extra pork and give the kid whatever he wants." said the Old man

"First why did you leave the village, and I want the real story. Not the one that you where tired of fighting that my mom tells me." Asked Nito

"Listen Nito I will tell you but it might be a little mature but I want to know your family history. I met your grandmother in a small town not far from the village coming back from a mission before I was Hokage. We got married when I was 21, we lived happily for years we had a son named after your great-grandfather the forth Hokage. Then during the last ninja war right when your mother was born and my wife's mother grew sick and your grandmother left to tend to her. She left your mother with me because she was too young to travel. She took our son just incase something happened he was a chuunin at the time. But it was a trap; the grass village ninja knew she was the wife of the Hokage. They sent there top jonin to capture her but she wouldn't just be captured and your uncle went all out to protect her but it was a total set up. The grass ninja killed both of them during the fight………..

When the news got back to me in the village I was enraged and left for the grass village that night by myself to find the person who killed my family. I found them, only to find that they planned that I would come and set a trap. I killed any ninja that approached me that night, but they where only trying to protect there village. The group of ninja that killed your grandmother and uncle acted without the leaders of the village knowing.

By us already being at war with the hidden grass and rain village it didn't appear to the rest of the countries that we did anything that would be cruel or unmoral. I came back to the village and the elders used what I did to the village's advantage and ended the war. I continued to be Hokage for nine more years an everyday I thought about that night. I was nothing more then a rouge ninja; going against everything I was ever taught blinded by hate and fueled by rage. It came to the day that I couldn't do anything in the village without something reminding of that time in my life. When I looked at your mother she reminded me of her mother, whenever I seen a young child around town it reminded me of my son.

So I got a permission to leave the village without being marked as a rouge ninja. I left your mother in lady Sakura's care and left her all my money and fled the village to live seclude deep in the forest." Explained the old man

"Wow I never thought it would be something like that, hey how come my mom never told me about my uncle" replied Nito

"Well she wasn't old enough to remember him or her mother, and I never really talked about them much because it hurt so much." Said the old man then he drunk the soup that's always left at the end of a bowl of ramen then Nito did the same thing with his bowl.

"Let's get going I need to see what I can teach you" the old man said as he was paying for the ramen. Then they started walking to the training ground.

"Hey grandpa" said Nito

"Oh I'm grandpa now when I say I'm going to teach you something" the old man replied Nito just started smiling

"Can you summon anything because Taki and his dad can summon so much stuff? Nito asked

"Who do you think taught Taki's dad how to summon in the first place? Of course I can your mother can too you haven't ask her." Said Naruto

"She said I got to learn better chakra control to be able to do it" Nito said as his attitude changed

"Well keep in mind that Taki and there clan are summoning specialists. They can summon more things then I can. Every ninja has there own thing that makes them different. I had Tamaki as a genin he wasn't even the strongest on our team, but he has more chakra then me but once he used it up it took him a long time to recover it. I'm sure it's the same way with you and Taki, so you worry about what your good at for right now ok." Stated Naruto, you could see Nito getting happy again.

They finally arrived that the training ground as they walked thru the gates Naruto notice a messenger bird fly into the tower.

"Ok now let's work on your control Nito. Go over there and climb that tree……. With no hands" as Naruto explained to Nito how to climb the tree using chakra he notice the brown bird that is single for Konoha. So Naruto showed Nito how to climb a tree with no hand.

"You will have to mark the tree with a kunai to show how high you have gotten till you reach the top of the tree. You go ahead and start I'll be back to see how far you have gotten" said Naruto then poof a cloud of smoke and he was gone. He end up at he Hokage tower when he went in with his two former pupil Tamaki and Yun a female jonin know for her strong ninjutsu.

"Do you know what going on sensei?" Yun asked Naruto as they went into the tower

"No but I have a good idea" he replied

They all went into Shikamaru's office along with all the other ninja. As he walked in Naruto he could hear the whispers of

"Who is that old guy" from the younger ninja and "isn't that the Sixth" from the older ninjas. Naruto took a seat in the front, in walked Shikamaru, Udon, Konohamaru, and Sakura

"You old bastard you been back for a day an haven't come and seen me yet" yelled Konohamaru the minute he noticed his old friend

Then the Hokage walked in with the ninja that backed him up at the summit. He stood up in front of the body of ninja and began speaking.

"First I'd like to welcome back to the sixth Hokage. It's a great sight to see you in good health. Now today at the Kages summit the Kazekage and I where faced with and alternative by the Raikage and the Tsuchikage to give up control of the fire, and wind countries or they will use military force and take control. Of course we both said there was no way we would do that, I offer to talk out this matter, but they wouldn't attempt to talk. They knew what would be the outcome. As the Hokage I am putting the village on alert that we a on the brink of war with multiple countries. Right now our only ally is Suna, and the only clear enemies are the hidden Cloud and Rock village. I'm sure they have some kind of hidden alliance with other countries we will let everyone know once we find who if anyone at all. So to be clear if you encounter any other ninja in the fire country beside a sand ninja they are to be treated as enemies. You must even question the sand ninja you encounter.

Those jonin that have genin teams this is the time for you to train your students, all mission will be put on hold until further notice. And there will be no chuunin exams this year. that is all dismissed."

Most of the ninja cleared the room and the reaming ninja began to talk amongst themselves.

"So what are you going to do with the kids that are ready for jonin sensei? If this gets out of control we may loose a lot of ninja" asked Naruto.

"We will need all available jonin, but this one class that's ready for sensei's will receive there's. The following classes we will have to act accordingly to the state of the village." The Hokage responded

"Shikamaru who are the names of the jonin we were planning to give squads" asked

"We never finished the list but so far we have Tamaki, Shikari and Chen is as far as we got. We still need three more, that may be a problem because the people I wanted to lead may not be ready yet" Was Shikamaru's answer to the Hokage.

"You said that Okyou would be ready to be promoted to jonin soon?" asked the Hokage

"That's up to the captain of her latest mission, Asuma is she ready yet? Shikamaru asked his pupil, and Asuma just shock his head yes.

"Then we only need two more jonin" stated the Hokage

"Well if you really need it I will lead another team only if the village needs it" said Naruto as he glared at the ceiling not looking at anyone in particular

"Old man you think you could lead a team at your age, you can't even stay awake long enough to train them" said Konohamaru said to his old friend

"Better then the team you lead" replied Naruto to the Konohamaru still glairing at the ceiling, and then he looked at the Hokage with a smile on his face

"That's enough Konohamaru sensei; if you think you can still carry out duties as a ninja I will allow you to lead a team. I bet you want your grandson on your team too" asked the Hokage

"I have already started training him just give me the other two and they'll be chuunin in a year" said the former Hokage, he then got up and began to walk out the room

"The rest of your team will be Nara Suzume and Akame Taki along with your grandson will make up squad 5" Udon said to Naruto as he was exiting the room.

The old man left the tower and headed back to the training ground where he left his grandson. He was soon joined by Yen one of member of his first team.

"Sensei how have you been, I heard about the uproar you cause at the tavern. You haven't changed one bit" Yen said to her one time leader. They both began to laugh and then the old man asked

"What's new with you Yen any kids yet everyone else does"?

"I have two boys. Yun he's a chuunin he should be getting promoted soon, and Yenzo he is a genin under Sarutobi Asa. He would have been taking the chuunin exams this around but….."She answered

"Well I got to get back to the training ground I got my grandson climbing a tree with no hands" said the old man

"Oh chakra control training huh, it takes me back. I seen your grandson in action before and I think he may need a ice pack for the back of his head" said Yen

"Is he that bad? I haven't watched him do anything but Tai jutsu and he tried to come at me wit my own move. Well I will find out, I'll be his jonin sensei when they graduate" Replied the old man. Yen looked up at her sensei as if he was crazy.

"What you think I can't do it I still am the strong ninja that trained some of strongest ninja in the village today right, Oh yeah you said that your youngest son is on Asa's team right. So your son is on the same team as Dengaku, that's funny you guys almost have mirror teams. The third use to do that, when a jonin received a squad to train they try to make sure there is some link or likeness to the teams they worked with as a genin or are naturally work well together like the Nara clan, the Akimichi clan and the Yamanaka clan always work well together" Explained the old man to his pupil.

As they chatted they made it to the training ground where the old man left his grandson only to see him and Taki both training.

"Nito, Taki you two come here" said the old man. The two boys came running over to the old man and his former pupil. They finally made it to them and bent over to try to catch there breath

"I hear you two are getting jonin soon huh" said Yen to the boys with a smile

"Yep we will hopefully be on the same team then we will show the rest of the village how good we are" explained Taki

"Well you two have a lot to learn" replied Yen then she walked away


	5. New mission

Chapter 5

On a cloudy morning in Konoha black birds circle the village, as if there they where commanded to. Then all the birds converged on one spot and dive in and cover one ninja. There stood Tamaki and a few feet away from him was Taki watching as his father commanded the flock birds. Then Tamaki released the jutsu and the birds disappear and Taki strung together hand sign and summoned about ten birds around him. When he tried to order them to fly they just sat there doing whatever they wanted to.

As the father and son where training messenger birds where flying in and out of the tower at a higher rate then normal, and people in the office where running around franticly.

Konohamaru approaches the Hokage's office when he sees his old friend that has just returned a few days ago.

"Hey there old man what you doing here, isn't to early for you to be awake" Konohamaru asked

"Naw it's late for me I already trained and all" replied the old man to his friend. They both entered into the Hokage's office, the Hokage was looking out the window at the village. Shikamaru sat on the couch across from Sakura who was on one herself

"More news huh Konohamaru sensei, well what have you to tell me" asked the Hokage

"Well I have two things first; the hidden mist village has sent a message saying they will not side with anyone. Next one of my boarder scouts said he seen a large group of cloud ninja lead by Suien there head ninja, head towards the fire country" stated Konohamaru

"If they cross this board into this country I've got two squads ready to ambush them and three more squad patrolling that area anyway. Also we have gotten word from the river country they will ally with the wind and fire country. They don't have many ninja clans but it will be a great help to know that our enemies can't take refuge in the country that connects us to our ally" add Shikamaru

"Elders you have seen war from the front lines and from this position of guiding your comrades from a far. What do you think of this conflict we are in now?" asked the Hokage as he continued to look over the village out the window.

"Well as Hokage you have to stand strong because you are the pillar of this village, your job is to protect what is precious to you and that should always be this village and everyone in it. Because those ninja that will be out there fighting will give there all to protect what's precious to them just as the Hokage would" stated by the former Hokage

"War is a terrible sight but at this point there is nothing we can do if they bring the fight to your door step you can't back down. I know we would rather work out through communications and diplomatic means but. In this case we must use force." Said Konohamaru

"Thank you for your advice sensei and sixth Hokage. Sixth Hokage I must assign you with this mission, head to the hidden rain and waterfall village and find out if they are allied with our enemies. If they're not then offer them to ally with us, if not then let them know if they move in the fire, sand, or river country they will looked at as enemies. Shikamaru will give you a squad to leave with" order the Hokage to Naruto

"Hold on I would like to pick my own team" asked Naruto

"Who would you like to put on your team Naruto" said Shikamaru with an attitude

"I want the squad you would have given me to train" he replied

"Out of the question this isn't the time to lead a team of genin, hell there not even genin yet" was Shikamaru's answer

"Last time I checked I was on of the strong..." Naruto got out before he was cut off by the Hokage

"Fine but you will also be accompanied by someone else more skilled Yun. You will go to the academy and tell Udon that the children meet there sensei's today for me please" said the Hokage calmly

"Great a 70 year old fool three genin and a chuunin, Naruto you better bring all of them back alive or you'll answer to me" add Sakura then she got up and left the room.

Then Konohamaru and Naruto exited the room as well and went there own way. Leaving the Hokage and Shikamaru in the room

"I remember one mission when I was a chuunin; I was on a team with Naruto before he was Hokage. It was infiltration mission in the rain country we had to take back the scrolls that the rouge ninja Jimei had stolen and apprehend the ninja if we came in contact with him. Well we came in contacted with him and about 30 other ninja. We where halfway into the compound where the scroll was when our two teammates fell, Naruto made five clones to take them to safety and he and I pressed on. I was only 11 at the time and just watching him made me want to go all out to keep up with him.

Finally we got the scroll and he gave it to me to hold it, on the way out we ran into the new Salamander Hanzou in the front of the compound along with about ten jonin with him. We fought through the jonin and I tried to take on Hanzou by myself but I could even touch him he blew me away with one move, as he moved towards me Naruto and Gamakichi appear out of no where to stop them.

Hanzou notice who Naruto was and began to back up. The battle that they had was unlike anything I had ever seen before, I knew he was strong but Naruto pulled out almost all his jutsus I even seen his sage mode and Salamander Hanzou came right back at Naruto with everything he had. The fight came down to purely to who wanted to win more, Naruto pulled out one last jutsu that no one had ever seen him do before to win the fight. As we made our way back to Konoha I knew for sure he was going past out. He did so much but could still get back to the village at top speed.

I'm sure even at his age there aren't many ninja that could defeat the sixth Hokage" stated the Hokage

Meanwhile in the wind country

The rock village began to make there move in on the sand village

"Lord Kazekage the outpost near the western boarder has been over run by the rock ninja" shouted one the Kazekage's underlings

"I have already sent a team to deal with them, what word do we have from Konoha?" asked the Kazekage

"They received the same message as we did from the mist village. There sending someone to meet with the rain and waterfall villages to offer an alliance with us. That is all we have heard so far" replied the underling

"Good! All we care do is take care of our country till I get word from the Hokage or my father" stated the Kazekage

Just at the edge of the desert was the small outpost that had been over run by the rock ninja. The ninja where setting up to use it as a checkpoint for there forces it seemed, there where about 30 ninja arranging things all over the fortress that stood three stories high. From no where a sandstorm began, the rock ninjas started moving inside the outpost to take cover. The storm began to get worse making it hard for the lookouts in a tower over the outpost see.

Suddenly through storm a figure started to appear of what seemed to be a lone man carrying a gourd on his back, the man raised his arms and the storm got stronger. Then the storm cleared and the figure was gone and so where the two lookouts in the tower. Then from under the sand raised 8 sand ninja dress in sand colored cloaks headed by Shikake of the well known Nara clan

Standing in front of the outpost Shikake raised his hand and signaled for the team to move. Two ninja move to the door and cracked it open and threw a flash bomb inside the outpost. Then four of the sand ninja moved in, cries of pain and loud crashes could be heard for miles. This ended up being heard by two squads of rock ninja that where headed towards the outpost, hearing the noise the two squads pick up there pace to the outpost. Noticing the rock coming toward them while still standing in front of the outpost

"Go inside and help them finish up in there, I will take care of the one's coming towards us" ordered Shikake and then he began to move around to the side of the building on intercept the two squads coming.

The squad finally made it to the outpost, but standing between them and there falling comrades stood one lone sand ninja. The rock ninja came to a halt 20 feet in front of Shikake

"Turn around and go back to your village now or you will not leave this country alive" said Shikake to the approaching squads as he played with a stone on the ground with his foot.

"Huh. With big talk like that you must have back up coming, because you couldn't take on one of us let alone all of us. You're the type of ninja that thinks he's the…"said the leader of the two squads a bald headed middle age jonin by the name of Shibito a ninja know for his earth jutsus.

"So I take it your planning to get by me and go in to that outpost" said Shikake still playing with the stone and pointed to the out outpost "well your comrades are being run out of it as we speak. But if I was you I would worry about me not them" Shikake continued. Then he stepped on the stone and crushed it and threw one side of his cloak over his shoulder.

Then Shibito signaled and three of his ninja started moving towards Shikake. Then from under the ground in front of the ninja came up two figures with black cloak

"There puppets watch it" Shibito yelled to his teammates, and then he said to Shikake "one of the puppet squad huh you must be new with those two hand-me-downs. The Crow and Black Ant there older then you aren't they"

"I see you do your homework, but you haven't done enough" replied Shikake

Then the Crow and Black Ant puppets started circling the three ninja that came towards him at high speeds. One the ninja attempted to escape the circle but was knocked back

"Poison mist hell" said Shikake and both puppets shot out poison bomb at the ninjas they where circling. One of the ninja jumped about 20 feet in the air to get away from the mist and was followed by the Black Ant puppet. The ninja threw a kunai at the puppet following him and then started a jutsu

"Earth style rampart jutsu" yelled the ninja and a spike of earth came up from the poison mist and destroyed the Ant puppet. The pieces of the puppet fell on the ground and the ninja landed safely on the spike his jutsu created.

"That's was easy these sand ninjas are pushovers on challenge at al…" said the ninja that just destroyed one of the puppets. But as he was saying that the crow puppet started racing towards him up the spike he was standing on from out of the cloud of poison mist.

The ninja jumped back onto the ground just between Shikake and the clearing cloud of poison mist. The ninja glanced back where the mist was clearing only to see two of his comrades out cold from the poison mist. Down came the crow puppet after him, he rolled out of the way and tried to attack Shikake.

"I will take out the puppet master and that will end all of this" the ninja said as he raced towards Shikake.

Then suddenly the man froze

"What the hell I can't move" the ninja yelled. Then Shikake walked over to him and whispered to the man

"You're caught in my shadow possession jutsu. I'm one of the Nara twins and the leader of the puppet squad, and the puppet you're having so much trouble with is my son's toy. You should of left when I gave you the chance" Shikake told the ninja then struck him in the back knocking him out cold, and started moving towards the rest of the rock ninja

"You all stay back I'm going to finish this myself" Shibito ordered to the rest of his squad. Then he began to step forward towards Shikake. Shikake fully removed his cloak, on the left side of Shikake's body hung five scrolls

"Ok I need to get serious now I'm going to fight Kamizuru Shibito of the swamp. Hey where's the team you normally lead the Iwa three? Way I hear it they got into it with little sister, that didn't turn out well for them" said Shikake with a smile on his face

"Nara Shikake the leader of the sand puppet squad, offspring of the sand and leaf alliance. Twin brother of the Kazekage noted for his masterful skill with close range puppets……… I don't lead those traders anymore they got what they deserve" replied Shibito

The two well known ninja stood waiting for the other to attack

One of the ninjas behind Shibito tried to start forming and hand sign when he was hit with two needles in the arm and hand, from the crow puppet that was still floating behind Shikake

"Shibito told you this is his fight, he's the only one of you that stands a chance against me anyway…..oh yeah don't move around much the poison will move throughout your body faster" said Shikake as he kept attention on Shibito

"You where right about one thing Shibito these puppets are hand-me-downs my uncle gave them to me and I gave them to my son. He's going to be mad that your guy broke one, when he's done inside with your comrades" said Shikake. then poof the crow puppet was gone, then Shikake add

"It's time you get to see my puppets"

Then he pulled out one of the scrolls from his side and unrolled it then BAM. Out came a puppet crafted like a man with the head of a deer wearing a green cloak

Back at Konoha

At the gate Naruto and his squad are leaving the village for there mission

"So if your our sensei what does that make you" Nito asked his grandfather as they where walking

"I'm just a jonin nothing special, just an average ninja…… you guys listen we are in the middle of a conflict with the cloud and rock village now, so watch your step." Naruto told his team on there way to the hidden waterfall village

As they continued to walked Yun had some questions

"Really what should we do if we run into the enemy sir?" Asked Yun to Naruto

"I will take over just follow my lead but until then Yun you are the captain. Your squad's mission is to protect the 6th Hokage as he goes to the Rain and waterfall villages to talk to there leaders. Do you understand that you are the commander of these three Yun? Replied Naruto

"Yes I understand sir" was Yun's answer

Naruto and Yun had this conversation as the three new genin walked ahead of them

The five of them made there way through the fire country and stopped at a little shop to rest and eat. The five of them where sitting in a booth enjoying a quick meal. There was an old gray haired man sitting at the bar that kept looking back at Naruto as if he had a problem with him.

Yun noticed the old man as well as Naruto. The old man stumble over to the table slammed his jug on there table

"H Hey doon't I knows you from somewhere" the drunken old man said as he pointed to Naruto

Yun raised up out of his seat and tried to swat away the old mans hand. But the old man moved slightly moved out of the way and in a flash the old man's fist was sitting Yun's face. The old man's opened his fist and then pointed back at Naruto

"I was talking to my friend here" the old man said. The three genin looked back at Naruto to see how he would react

"Guy's I would like you to meet one of the most prolific taijustu fighter of his time" Naruto told onlookers at the table

"Of my time, there still no one that can stand up to me" the old man cut off Naruto as he talked

"This is old drunken man is……." Said Naruto before he was cut of by Nara Suzume

"His name is Rock Lee he was my mom's jonin when she was a genin" said the little girl

"OOOH hey little Suzume you've gotten so big" said Lee

"Well Lee how have you been? It's been a long time I see you aged gracefully" asked Naruto

Lee grabbed a chair and pulled it over to the table, and the two began to talk about the old days. The rest of the team that Naruto had with him just listened as the two of the Konoha five talked about the many missions they had been on over the years

"Lee I could sit here and talk to you all day but I got a mission to finish, so I'll be off now. I'll be sure to come and have a drink with you when I get back" Naruto said to his old friend and the five of them got up from the table


	6. A long trip

Chapter 6

There stood Nara Shikake and Kamizuru Shibito facing each other.

"I never knew that a rock ninja could be so skilled. But its time for me to pull out one of the sand village's greatest weapons" said Shikake to his opponent.

Then he pulled out one of the two scrolls he had left.

"Come uncle" said Shikake

A large cloud of smoke came out from the scroll covering the area that Shikake stood. When the smoke cleared there was only the one puppet standing there, Shikake was not in eye sight.

"What was that a retreat tactic you sand ninja have no backbone" yelled one the ninja behind Shibito

"No he's somewhere close" Shibito said to his teammate

A puppet crafted after a man with kabuki paint on its face and brown hair on under a hood of the cloak that the puppet was wearing. Then the puppet began to raise his hand. Then more puppets came out of the ground the Crow, Black Ant, and three other puppets. Then all five of the puppets started rushing towards the rock ninjas

"Earth style Mud blockade" Shibito said as he preformed the hand signs for the jutsu. A huge 30 feet long and 20 feet high mud wall came up between the rock ninja and the puppets.

"Hurry this is our chance to get out of here" Shibito said breathing heavy to the rest of his team.

"Why should we I can still fight" one of the rock ninja said to Shibito

"That puppet is a human puppet of the former leader of the puppet squad Kankurou of Suna. Shikake could battle all of us at once with that one puppet. With the shape I'm in now I wouldn't last that long and you guys wouldn't either. Not to mention that there where five more ninja on top of the outpost watching our fight!! My jutsu won't stay up that long so let get going NOW" ordered Shibito.

Then he began to retreat not looking to see if the rest of his comrades where.

Then the rest of the rock ninja followed him.

The mud wall slowly came down there wasn't anyone on the other side of it. Then one of the younger sand ninja jumped down from the top of the outpost's roof and landed next to the puppet of Kankurou

"They retreated. Maybe you shouldn't have fought him with that one" the young ninja said looking at the area where the rock ninja fled from.

Then Shikake began to rise up from the ground next to the young ninja

"That Shibito knew a lot about what my puppets could do. He must have studied about us. When we get back to the village finish working on your new jutsu, tell your mother I told you to do it if she ask" Shikake said to the ninja next to him

Later that day

"This is the hidden waterfall village? How did you know where it was?" Taki asked Naruto

"I had a mission here many years ago. I just never forgot the way here" He replied to Taki

"We're going to the largest building over by the lake" Naruto told the rest of the team as they moved through the village.

As the five leaf ninja reached the building where the leaders of the village worked. They where greeted by a female ninja.

"Welcome leaf ninja. May I ask the reason you have come to our village?" the female ninja asked the five ninja

"My name is Yun nice to meet you; I have the sixth Hokage with me. He would like to speak with the heads of your village about a pressing matter" stated Yun

"I can allow the sixth Hokage and one of you in the see our leaders" the woman replied to Yun

"That will be fine I will go in alone" Naruto to said to the female and then followed her into the building

Naruto entered the room behind the female ninja there sat five elders of the village

"Elders I have the sixth Hokage he would like to speak to you on a pressing matter" the female announced to the room

"What matter would bring the sixth Hokage to our village?" the man at the head of the table asked.

"Well I'm not sure if you have heard but the Leaf and Sand are at war with the Cloud and Rock. There is no doubt that this war will find its way to your country. I have come to find out your alliance if this conflict comes to your lands?" Naruto said to the leaders of the village

"Can you come back in a half hour." One of the leaders asked Naruto

"I will, but time is not a friend to us right now I will find a place for the team I came with to eat" replied Naruto

"Understood" the elder replied

Naruto left the room to go to find somewhere to sit and rest. He sat for about 20 minute and then went back inside to find out the answer for the waterfall village.

"The waterfall village is not really a militaristic village as you very well know. We can not lend any ninja but you have our word that we will not harbor any of your enemies during this conflict between countries" said the man at the head of the table

"That will be fine. We will keep an open line of communications for the time being." Replied Naruto then he left the room

Once Naruto got out of the building and called the rest of the squad to him. He summoned two messenger frogs and sent the answer from the waterfall village on each of them to Konoha

"Ok it's a day and a half trip to the rain village lets get moving" Naruto ordered to the squad

Naruto and his team left the waterfall village heading for the Rain village. A half of day into the trip the team stopped at a hot spring inn to rest for the night. The three genin went to bed because they weren't use to all the traveling. But Naruto and Yun got into the hot spring.

"Yun you're doing a great job leading the others, but the rain country isn't as welcoming as that country was. But I believe you will do just fine I see you learned a lot from Kazemaru and your mother. Maybe we should spar sometime" Naruto said to Yun as they enjoyed the hot spring.

"Thank you. But can I ask you about that old drunk guy back at the tavern?" Yun asked

"Who Lee, sure go ahead" replied Naruto

"How good is or was he? Because he reacted to me and didn't even look at me and on top of that he was drunk" was the question from Yun.

"Well Rock Lee has practiced tai jutsu to the point that his body will react without him even being conscience. Plus he's a master of the drunken fist style of Tai jutsu. But I must say before I left he didn't drink unless he needed it in a fight……. At first he was just the fastest ninja in the village with very good Tai jutsu. But on our way back from a sparring session in the Fire Mountains Lee and I ran across a Dojo that taught the drunken style. Lee entered and challenged the master of that dojo only to be beaten. Then he studied under that same master that beat him that day only to surpass him. To become the master of that dojo, it is only a couple miles from that tavern we seen him in. After he mastered the drunken style on top of the other things he was capable of, there was no one in our or any other country that could go against him in a close range battle" Explained Naruto.

"Well what kind of ninjutsu does he do because all I've ever heard about him is his taijustu" was Yun's next question

"Lee isn't capable of doing and ninjutsu or genjutsu" replied Naruto

Yun looked at Naruto with a puzzled facial expression

"Then how could he be that good then?" ask Yun

"Lee is so fast and strong that just some average chuunin or jonin can't keep up with him. The only ninja I've really seen hurt Lee badly was the Fifth Kazekage, during the chuunin exams we were in as kids" said Naruto

"Are all of the Konoha five really that good? You were the Hokage, Lee sounds like an awesome ninja, old man Shikamaru is the advisor to the Hokage now, and old man Konohamaru is head of the Anbu Black Ops……….. Who is the last ninja of the Konoha five?

Naruto took a deep breath

"The last member of the Konoha five is a ninja named Jimei. After we came back to the village from our mission well battle in the hidden mist village that made us so-called famous there was rumbles about someone replacing the Hokage. I had a special place with the Hokage because my master was her close friend and teammate as children. So everyone knew I was in the running for the next Hokage but Jimei wanted to prove that he was as good as me in the eyes of the village if not better.

But he wasn't on my level, he was…….. A great genjutsu ninja but that was pretty much all he could do, his body is relatively week. I'm not sure exactly why but he ran off to join the hidden rain. For that they erased him from Konoha history, to this day he is marked as a rouge ninja and is in the bingo book" Naruto explained to Yun

"I understand, is there a chance we will run into him when we reach the hidden rain village?" asked Yun

"I think its other ninja in that country we should be worried about more then Jimei. He is easy to defeat long as you're not alone" was the answer Naruto gave. Then he grabbed his towel and got out the hot spring and Yun did the same.

The two went up to the rooms they were staying in to get a nights rest

That next morning in Konoha

A ninja knocks on the Hokage's door. The ninja entered inside the room there was Asuma and the Hokage talking. The ninja gave the Hokage a scroll and then left out of the room. The Hokage opened the scroll as soon as received it.

"It seems the Waterfall village is siding with us" said the Hokage to Asuma

"But they really have no military might at all. We'll end up protecting them more then anything" Asuma responded

"I know I only asked them really so we can keep open lines of communication to find out if any of our enemies are move around there. I just hope things go as smoothly in the hidden rain village" said the Hokage

"So all we can do is sit and wait now….. Hold on Naruto sensei is going to the hidden rain village I have a bad feeling it's not going to come out right" said Asuma

Naruto and the rest of his team are on the way thru the rain country wearing ponchos for the rain that never seems to stop. When they encounter five teenagers one girl and four boys all wearing Rain village headbands, the girl wearing a breathing mask over her face in the front of the group as if she way the leader

"Leaf ninja what's your reason to be in this country?" the girl asked

"I have the sixth Hokage with me he would like to request a meeting with the leaders of your village" said Yun

"Liar the sixth Hokage is dead! Now I'll ask once you more what is your reason to be here in our country" the girl yelled

"This is the…." Nito got out before Naruto grabbed him covering his mouth

The group of rain young ninja all turned there attention to Naruto and Nito. Then Yun cleared his throat loudly to get there attention back on him.

"Listen this is the sixth Hokage! An our only business in this country is to talk to your leaders nothing more" Yun stated

"Lair, Anyway we will never meet with that second rate ninja village. Your days of glory are coming to and end soon we know why you're here"

Naruto whispered to the three genin he had with him "prepare to defend yourself"

The three genin stood at attention surrounding Naruto ready to defend him, and Yun dropped his hand down to kunai holder covered by the ponchos as he talked to the young rain ninja.

"We want no trouble we were only on our mission" said Yun

"There is no trouble…… we'll happily eliminate you from the face of the earth" the girl said as the four rushed pass her towards the Konoha ninja.

Two of the ninja rushed over to Yun and the other two went after the genin and Naruto

Yun began to battle the two ninja on his own. Before the other two could reach the genin Suzume stepped towards them in a fighting stance, one arm behind her back with her fist balled up and the other one out in front of her open.

The two ninja coming toward her both pulled out kunai and threw them at Suzume. But they were met by kunai thrown by Nito and Taki. Then one of the ninja stopped and the other threw a punch a Suzume which she deflected with a slight push of his arm. As she deflected the punch with her front hand she gracefully spun and hit the boy in the face with the hand she had had behind her back. Then she attacked the other boy, they trade blows till she jumped in the air and did a kick that looked all too familiar to Naruto.

"Leaf Whirlwind" she yelled as she landed the kick that sent the boy flying about ten feet.

"I see she learn her Tai jutsu from her mother" Naruto said out loud

Meanwhile the female rain ninja was still not engaging in combat. Naruto noticed this and sent Taki and Nito to backup Yun. As the two genin raced towards there enemy Nito pulled out a scroll and summoned a black staff and began to do battle with one of the boys Yun was fighting. Taki and Suzume took on the other boy Yun was fighting, and then Yun started walking towards the female rain ninja.

"Your best bet is to retreat I'm not big on fighting girls" Yun said as he approached the female rain ninja

"Retreat I'm the heir of the Salamander prepare yourself" she said then she started doing hand signs

"Back up now" Yun said to the three genin

"Summoning jutsu" the girl said. She came out the cloud of smoke standing on a 10 foot salamander that used its tail to knockdown Yun. Then Taki stepped forward

"I can handle her watch this" the Taki summoned a huge bull. The bull started charging at the girl and the salamander. The salamander turn away an ran up a close tree, the bull gave chase. The girl jumped off the salamander and kicked the bull in the head; it flew back and landed next to Taki. Taki stood there in shock at how easily his attacked was repelled.

"I see she is the real deal I have t go all out with her" Yun said to his self. Then he began to do hand signs

"Violent water wave" said Yun then he shot out a massive amount of water for his mouth. The girl and salamander rolled to the left to dodge it. Then Yun threw a kunai with a paper bomb on it toward the area they where headed. They stopped and ran back the other way trying to get away from the explosion. But she got caught by it blowing her into a near by pond.

As the girl landed in the pond another person dived into the pond at the same time. Then the pond blew up and there stood a man wearing the same mask that the rain village girl had on standing on top of a 40 foot salamander with the girl laying on it.

"Hanzou" Naruto said and started running pass the rest of the team to get in front of them

"Who dare strike her" Ask the man on the salamander

"She and her comrades attacked us we just defended ourselves" yelled Yun.

The man looked down at the girl lying on the salamander

"You will pay leaf ninja" the man said and the salamander started to move towards the Konoha ninja

"Summoning Jutsu" a large cloud of smoke covered the area. The salamander backed up away from the cloud of smoke, as it cleared there stood Naruto with his arms crossed on top of Gamakichi.

"That's enough! Hanzou I requested an audience with the leader of your village, and the girl and her comrades attacked us as the boy said. So make your next move a wise one because if you attack us then you will be seen as enemies of Konoha" Yelled Naruto

"So you are the Sixth Hokage…….. In that case I'll give you and these kids a chance to leave this country without any further harm coming to you but we are an enemy of Konoha. I'm the leader of the village so you have my word, But if we see a leaf or sand ninja in our country that includes you they will be killed on the spot. Now you may go on your way back to your country" Said Hanzou then the salamander turned around and left the Konoha ninja

"Come on you guy jump on" Naruto said to the rest of the team. They all jumped on Gamakichi's back and he took of towards Konoha.


	7. Welcome home

Chapter 7

Naruto and his team arrives safely back in the village and they all headed to the Hokage's tower to report in.

"So the hidden rain village is our enemy…….." The Hokage said sitting in his chair

"Yes we talked with Salamander Hanzou the leader of the village he told us that any leaf ninja or sand ninja in there country are order to eliminated on sight." Naruto said to the Hokage

As Naruto was talking the door opened and in came Shikamaru and Asuma, they both made there way to the side of the Hokage's desk

"Taki, Nito, Suzume, and Yun your dismissed, go home and rest" said the Hokage. Then the four left the room

Once the door close after Yun and the genin left the room Naruto walked over to the window to watch the kids as they went on there way

"Shikamaru your granddaughter is very skilled…… we didn't just talk with Hanzou we got into a small fight with someone from his clan. We were on our way to the village when we where confronted against a girl chuunin from Hanzou's clan and another four boy genin or they seemed to be. Your little Suzume handled two of the boys by herself, the boys handled the other two and lastly Yun defeated the girl from Hanzou's clan. Just as she was falling Hanzou popped up ready to kill them then I acted and he allowed us leave the country safely." Explained Naruto

While Naruto was talking Konohamaru busts into the room

"I got some news you got to hear Jimei was found dead near the boarders of the grass and rain country it appears he was killed from a genjutsu." Says Konohamaru

"Huh a genjutsu master killed by a genjutsu and I was hoping I would be the one to kill him. But who could have a strong enough genjutsu to kill him; I could see him being knocked out but killed. That would have to be an unbelievable power we have to find out who he fought" said Asuma

"I had my men search as much as possible with out being seen but they could find anything the rain washed away any trace of the other person……….one more hint of news there where sound ninja moving toward our boarders" Konohamaru replied

"I think its time we go on the offensive because the last thing any of us want is the battle to come to Konoha. The Rock village already started making a move on the wind country Shikake and the puppet squad drove them back I'm sure that…………….." The Hokage said before the busted open and in came an advisor for the Hokage

"Sir an army of cloud ninja are moving towards the fire country coming through the rice field country. They will be in our country in a day with the pace there at" said the advisor

"Thank you! You may go" said the Hokage then the advisor left the room

"The valley of the end is the best place to meet them." Said Naruto

"I agree" added Shikamaru

"But who should we send?" asked Konohamaru

"Well it's time to form the Semai Rikugun" said Asuma

The Hokage, Shikamaru and Konohamaru all looked at Asuma and shook there head, then Asuma left the room. Naruto stood there lost because he did know what was going on.

"Semai Rikugun what exactly is that?" asked Naruto

"It's the small army of Konoha Asuma formed it a couple years ago" explain Konohamaru

"It's the genin teams Shikamaru, Konohamaru and the you lead and there teams there pupils and there pupils if they have any." Add the Hokage

"Ueki I know your not part of it" Naruto asked

"No but my pupils are. I was apart before I became Hokage" replied the Hokage

"The only pupil I have left is Ueki" added Konohamaru

"Listen we have all lost pupil but this isn't the time to think back we must think forward" said Shikamaru

"Very well is there anything you need me to do now Ueki I mean Hokage sir" asked Naruto

"No you all may go I'd like to catch up on some paperwork" answered the Hokage

And three of the famous Konoha five exited the Hokage's office and left the tower all together

"You guys going to get a bit to eat with me" Naruto asked his two long time friends

"No I have got work to do" said Konohamaru

"Yeah me to" added Shikamaru

Then the three of them went there own way

Naruto made his way to Ichiraku Ramen. But when he got there Nito was standing out side of it

"Hey grandpa my mom said comes home because she cooked a big dinner" said Nito

"Ok ……. Hey Nito who gave you that black staff you fought with earlier" Naruto asked as the two walked back home

"Old man Sarutobi he takes me out sometimes to spar" answered Nito

"Oh so Konohamaru gave it to you" said Naruto and the two continued to the house

As the two reached the door the could hear Kushina yelling at her husband

"YOU IDIOT" she yelled as they walked towards the door

Just as the got to the front door and Naruto reached for the door handle Nito pulled him back as far he could. Then the door flew opens, Enima comes flying out the house face first

"Wow you sure your not Sakura's child?" Naruto said out loud to no one

Nito went over to his father

"Dad I told you stop gambling" Nito said to Enima then he walked in the house and Naruto followed him inside

"Hey dad how did it feel to be on a mission again?" Kushina asked Naruto as he walked in the room where she was setting the table for dinner

"Fun I got to see how much the world has changed" Naruto said as he and Nito sat down at the dinner table.

Enima came back into the house and sat down at the table with his head down, not making eye contact with Kushina. Kushina sat down and everyone began to eat

"Grandpa what was that you summoned when we were in the rain country" Nito asked Naruto as they ate

"Oh that was Gamakichi he is the boss of all frog summoning" Naruto replied

"Hold on what happened out there you had to summon Gamakichi. That had to get serious who did you run into" Kushina asked her father

"Salamander Hanzou and his niece" Naruto replied

Kushina looked at her father with a look of bewilderment

"We're really at war huh" Kushina said to no one at all, as she sat back in her chair.

The family finished eating Naruto took his grandson and daughter over to his old apartment where he grew up.

"Where are we dad" Kushina asked as the approached the apartment

Naruto looked back at them and opened the door to the apartment. Naruto entered the apartment and turned on the light

"She wasn't lying no one has ever touched this place" Naruto said aloud

Nito and Kushina walked in and looked around

"Dad?" Kushina said as she looked at the pictures on his wall

"Yeah" said Naruto as he walked over to where his daughter was standing

"That is you and my mother with me but who is this boy" she asked

"That is your brother Minato" said Naruto

"Hey grandpa my uncle had a staff like mine" Nito said to Naruto

"No you have your uncle's staff. His sensei gave him that staff when he first got him as a pupil." Naruto explained to his grandson

"Hold on why haven't you told me I have a brother?" Kushina asked

"Nito was the first person I ever talked to about him to. I couldn't talk about it because the things that happened haunted me for so long and not talking a bout it made it easier to deal with, but I can't hide it anymore. Seeing Nito makes me think of him and seeing you………….. Well you look like exactly like your mother.

Before when I left the village it was because the things haunted so badly I just couldn't take it anymore." Naruto said

"Hey old man Sarutobi was my uncle's sensei wasn't he" asked Nito

Naruto just shock his head yes

"So he was the on the same team as the Hokage cool" Nito blurted out loud

"How old was he when I was born" Kushina asked Naruto

"12 ……13……no 12…………uh no 13…..yeah 13" Naruto replied

"He was a chuunin at 13 how cool was he? Hey grandpa could he summon Gama…. Gama… the big frogs two?" Nito asked as he looked at all the pictures on the wall and all of the old stuff in the apartment

"You really like those frogs don't you? Well I think its time for you improve your skills. Because if I'm going to teach you how to summon you need be able to control your chakra. Go get Suzume and Taki and meet me at the training ground" ordered Naruto

Nito ran out of the apartment

"Kushina I'm sorry I never told about your brother but that's why I brought you here" Naruto said to his daughter

"I don't want to know right now, I'll just find out on my own if it hurts you that much" responded Kushina

"I have something I want to ask you dad" said Kushina as she cleaned off somewhere to sit down

"I would like you to let Nito to stay here with you. I work in the hospital all day and his father basically lives at the tavern. He has so much promise he need someone like you to help him. It would give you a chance to get to know your grandson" she asked

"Sure why not. I was going to ask you the same thing actually" Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head with a big smile on his face

"One more thing you better get your ninja skills sharpened, because you going to have to go out on a mission sooner or later. Well I got to go I'm going to do the bell training with the kids" said Naruto

Then Naruto left the apartment heading for the training ground and Kushina started to clean Naruto's apartment

As Naruto walked through the village he ran into Yun leaving a store.

"Hello captain" said Yun

"Hey kid where you going" asked Naruto

"Drop this book off to my mom she loves these old things" replied Yun

"What book is that" asked Naruto

Yun opened the bag and looked at the book "'Make out Paradise' some ninja wrote it a long time ago she watched the movie and now mom wants the book." Said Yun

"hey he wasn't just some ninja he was a teacher of Hokages and one of the best ninja ever to grace Konoha go do some homework" replied Naruto

"Hey I want you to do something for me meet me at the training ground soon as you can" Naruto asked

"Sure sir" Yun replied

"Make sure you bring your ninja gear with you to" Naruto added

Yun shock his head yes and ran home

Naruto continued to make his way to the training ground, when someone started walking up behind him.

"Yeah that's you I can still smell you kid" said the person behind Naruto

"The last thing you can call me is a kid old man" replied Naruto

"I heard you where back in the village and I also heard you ran into Salamander Hanzou too. Soon as you step foot back in this village you cause a big fuss." The man replied

A second man appears in front of Naruto

"Hey you too man…. it's like a reunion but I'm on my way to train my new genin team" said Naruto to the man that appeared in front of him

"You shouldn't interact with good friends like that" the man standing in front of Naruto said

Naruto stood there and looked up into the sky

"I'll meet you guys at my daughter's tavern in a couple hours and we can talk all you want to, but I'm losing daylight and those kids are waiting for me so catch you later." Said Naruto then he walked away from the two men

As Naruto made it to the training ground the kids where there working on climbing trees with no hands, Naruto cleared his throat and the genin jumped in front of him ready to listen to what he would say. Then Yun came onto the training then all the kids looked at him

Naruto rung to bells in his hand to get there attention back on him

"It's time to see what you kids have. Normally I do this test before we go out on a mission …. Because if you don't pass this test then you get sent back to the academy" stated Naruto

The genin stood there with a look of dismay

"BUT" blurted out Suzume

Naruto shock his head no

"No 'but' if you fail this you're going back to the academy, which goes for all three of you.

Now all you have to do is get a bell from Yun by sundown. Who ever doesn't shall fail and be sent back and also be tie to one of those three stumps over there for the night. If two of you get the bells then the one who doesn't will only get tie to the stump and I choose if you pass or fail. But if you don't get any of the bells you all fail .You have to come at him with the intent to kill him or you will fail" said Naruto to the genin.

Then he whispered something in Yun's ear then he gave him the bells to him and went to sit down on the grass out of the way of the test

"Ready go" yelled Naruto

An hour had gone by and none of the genin had gotten a bell. Naruto had moved over to a tree so he could lay his back against it and fell asleep. Tamaki and Yen walked up to see there children go threw the same training they had been threw together. They both stood near Naruto as he slept

"Wow Yun is really holding up against them. He might be ready to become a jonin." Said Tamaki to Yen

"Do you think I would put him up against them if I thought he couldn't beat them all? I would be out there in that case. I'm going to ask Shikamaru and the Hokage to let Yun lead this team I think he is ready" said Naruto with his eyes still close

"Wait you sure he is ready this is a hostile time give him a year or two under his belt as a jonin" said Yen

"Not much time left I think its time to see how much they know you guys stay here" said Naruto and then he got up and walked over to where the action was

He stood there as Nito went one on one with Yun. Nito had his staff in hand, Nito attempted numerous times to attack Yun but they all where repelled with ease. Then Nito backed up and threw his staff up in the air and formed a hand sign "Shadow clone jutsu" he yelled. A cloud of smoke appeared an out of it came five Nito all rushing at Yun but only one had a staff. But Yun effortlessly dispelled the clones till the only one left was Nito.

"Time to stop playing with you guys" said Yun then he began to string hand signs together and yelled "earth style raging mud river" and a of mud river came and swept Nito away

"OK TIME UP" yelled Naruto

All the genin slowly walked over to Naruto. All three exhausted from taking on Yun

"Take a seat" order Naruto in a strong tone of voice

"None of you should have passed the academy!! I thought that you guys showed promise on our mission, but after seeing you perform here today I was wrong. None of you knows what it means to be a ninja of Konoha.

Nito and Taki you two do everything together but yet when you needed to work together you each try to show off what you got on your own.

Suzume you figured that you where better then the boys. So you went off on your own not even trying to work with them. You ended up holding up for the shortest time.

None of you could of beat Yun one on one" Naruto said angrily

"But I was just trying to pass" yelled Suzume

"And what happened to you? You ended up trapped in a jutsu that would have been simple to counter if you had someone with you" Naruto responded

"I thought the Nara Clan was known for there ability to think" added Naruto

Nito and Taki began to laugh under there breath. In a flash Naruto grabbed Nito by his neck and lifted him up in the air.

"Do you know why we put you in teams" asked Naruto still having Nito in the air

"No" Suzume and Taki said together as they watch there teammate hanging in the air trying get free

"Teamwork it's so simple! You three think like little kids not ninja. You put yourself above your team and that is why you failed. The same goes for the real world when a ninja put them self above the team it put the mission in jeopardy, the enemy can take a hostage and make you make a decision like this" said Naruto as he pulled kunai from his side

"Taki kill Suzume or I Nito will die in my hands" order Naruto and he began to grip Nito tighter

Taki and Suzume looked at Naruto as if he was crazy

"CHOOSE NOW TAKI" Yelled Naruto

Taki began to shake and began to shed tear and pulled a kunai. As he did Suzume began to back up. Then Naruto let Nito go and he fell on his butt and started gasping for air.

"That is what could happen when you don't work as a team. Hotshot ninja fall in battle and not only do they fall they bring down the team as well……………

I'll give you guys one more shot but you're going to go against me this time. On your feet" said Naruto

The three got up and Suzume dropped a smoke and then they retreated to the woods

Naruto stood looking around and took off the scroll he carries on his back and walked into the woods. Suddenly a pack of bats came flying at him Naruto covered up but was attack from over his head by Nito swinging his staff down at Naruto striking him on the head. Naruto grabbed his then he looked at Nito and rushed at him and grabbed Nito but he disappeared

"A shadow clone nice move but………" said Naruto as he knocked down the tree near him down and uncovered Nito

As Naruto moved toward Nito he stepped on a wire and suddenly kunai flew at him from all angles. All hitting Naruto at the same time, then Poof and Naruto turned into large wooden frog.

"A substitution, man he's fast I didn't think he would be able to dodge it like that" said Suzume as she came out and stood next to Nito

"A ninja must be able to hide well" yelled Naruto but the kids couldn't see him

"Let's move Nito before he comes…..whoa" said Suzume as she almost stepped on makibishi spikes but Nito pulled her back

"He's not playing around with us is he? We got to really work together, I think I understand what exactly he was saying now because if we didn't help each other we would be done for." Said Nito

"He was the Hokage after all" replied Suzume

Then suddenly Taki came flying past them and hits the ground hard sliding out of the woods

"Didn't I say teamwork is the only way you could get the bells and the sun is about to go down" said Naruto but the kids still couldn't see him

Nito and Suzume ran out into the field where Taki was to see if he was ok. Taki got himself up off the ground and the three began talking again amongst each other

"Earth style dark swamp" yelled Naruto as he walked out of the woods. A small swamp formed around the three genin. Yen and Tamaki where still watching from a small distance, Kushina and Sakura walked up and join the two jonin watching there children

Naruto walked over to the genin all trapped in the swamp jutsu. But as he reached them Taki had just finished a string of hand signs

"Summoning jutsu" and a large pillar appear from the swamp with the three genin standing on top of it.

"The Pillar of Konoha it never surprises me what you three know" said Naruto as he walked towards the pillar

"It's over your time is up. Come down" Naruto yelled to the genin

The three genin jumped down in front of Naruto

"I heard you and Suzume talking in the woods Nito. I think you guys understand what it means to work as a team. So you all passed" Naruto said to the genin

The three genin jumped up and down to celebrating that they passed they test. Naruto walked over to where all the onlookers had gathered

"What's the crowd here for?" asked Naruto

"You copied the copy ninja. That speech was a carbon copy of Kakashi sensei." Said Sakura and Naruto just ignored her

"I need a drink" said Naruto and he left the training ground heading to the tavern

By the time Naruto made it to the tavern it was a packed house. But a couple of old faces held a seat for him.

"Hey you two, now we can talk" Naruto said to the two men that held him a seat as he sat down

"What made you come back Naruto?" asked one the men he was wearing a gray jacket with the a pair dark sunglasses

"A kid ran into my house running away from some rock ninja. It woke me up from a horrible nightmare. When I went to check out what was the noise I see the three rock ninja looking like they want to kill something. Then a boy pops up with a Konoha head protector on and he looks just like Genzou one of my first pupils. So the rock ninja tells me they want the kid…… looking at the boy just took me back so many years I felt like it was my duty to protect my village, the same way the generations before us did. So after I dealt with the rock ninja the kid and I go to find his sensei that was overrun by the ninja and he was Konohamaru's youngest boy. So I made sure the two of them made it back to the village safely, and that is why I came back." Responded Naruto

"So what's new with you two" asked Naruto

"Well our little girls aren't little anymore" said the other man as Kushina walked into her tavern

"No there not Kiba how are the twins" was Naruto response

"Oh there just fine both of them have had to little boys" responded Kiba

"What about you Shino any grandkids yet" asked Naruto to the other man

"Yes he is one of the strongest ever to come out of my clan" replied

"Makes you proud don't it? Seeing how we molded Konoha into what it is today. I never seen my grandson until six days ago but yet he came at me with my own taijustu and shadow clones against me. I seen three different people with coats on like the two of you wear. Can you believe people want to be like us?" Naruto rambled

While they talked amongst each other Rock lee walked in the tavern and joined them. Minutes later in walked Sakura, Shikamaru, a Very large gray haired man and a middle man slightly smaller man with brown hair

"AKIMICHI CHOUJI and son" yelled Naruto in a half drunken state, as he turned around on his stool.

"Naruto good to see you, you old man" responded a gray haired Chouji

The group of elderly ninja talked and laughed

"What is this senior night or something" said a young chuunin that was already in the tavern on the other side of all the old timers that had gathered.

"Kid the old timers over there are some of the strongest ninja ever to come from this village. In that group over there is the sixth Hokage, The Hokage's two advisors, two of the best trackers in the this villages history, and the strongest ninja of his time" said a bar patron sitting next to the chuunin

"A bunch of has been you ask me" responded the chuunin as he finished his drink and got up and began to leave the tavern

"Hey kid you think we are a bunch of has been HUH" asked Kiba who by now was drunk also

The chuunin froze in his tracks and slowly turned around to see a crowd of old people waiting for an answer

"Yeah what can you old fools do in a time like this? This village is at war and all you can do is talk about the old day. How good you where, the things you did. What will you do if the battle comes to Konoha? Because the cloud and rock ninja don't care what you did 30 years ago" said the chuunin

Chouji stood up

"What is your name kid?" he asked

"Buru" responded the chuunin

"Who was you sensei" asked Chouji

"Choko sensei" was the chuunin's response

"Do you know who she trained under?" was Chouji's next question

"No what does she have to do with anything?" responded the chuunin who was beginning to become anger

"She trained under me kid! The only reason you're still standing is because of our respect for my pupil" said Chouji as he began to walk towards the young man

The young chuunin Buru began to back up. But suddenly Rock Lee appeared at the door of the tavern.

"It's no way your that fast" said Buru then he turned around to be face to face with Chouji

Chouji picked him up by his vest

"You ever disrespect my pupil or my friends again; I'll show you what an old timer can do got it kid!!" Chouji said to Buru then threw the chuunin out of the door

"Now next round on me" Chouji said as he was walking back to the bar

The elderly ninja continued enjoying there selves for hours. One by one they all went home


	8. the fighting begans

Chapter 8

A rain filled night turns into morning and bodies of fallen ninja fill a battlefield that's been the setting for many great battles in Fire countries history. The Semai Rikugun of Konoha is entrenched on one side of the river that leads to the waterfall that falls between two of the founders of Konoha. On the other side of the river was a large group of Cloud and Sound ninja lead by Suien one of the cloud village's strongest jonin. The Sound and Cloud have a the advantage in numbers and are planning on moving in on the Konoha ninja with there aces

"We'll hold here as long as we can" Suien said to a one of his pupil

"Sensei we can take them, why are we holding here?"

"Because the Sound village wanted to lead the charge there sending a special squad to take the lead. We're just supposed to move till we meet resistance and hold till there squad arrives" responded Suien

On the other side of the river

"Why aren't they making a move on us? They have us outnumbered us heavily……… something is not right……….Yenzo and Dengaku you two go back to Konoha and inform the Hokage of the size of the enemies force and tell them I think there are more coming soon hurry go." Said Asuma

Yenzo and Dengaku left the battlefield and made there way back to Konoha at top speed

"There not making any major attempts to cross the river then we will press them a little bit"

As Asuma and the rest of the Konoha force got ready to make a move to cross the river. Four men walked out the woods behind the Cloud and sound ninja. All for wearing White cloaks and sound village head protectors somewhere on them. Two of them looked similar to each other as if they where brothers, both with spike Black hair. The other two both had brown hair and much younger and smaller then the two black haired ninja, all of them carried katana.

The four walked through the Cloud and Sound force towards the river. As they walked the Sound stood up and followed them. The cloud ninja just sat there.

As the four ninja got closer to the river the two younger brown haired ninja began to run towards the Konoha force. A group of five Konoha ninja ran towards them but the two ninja defeated the group in a matter of seconds. Asuma was watching as his comrades fell to these to young ninja and he noticed something about them.

"The crest on the back of the cloaks they wear, that's the………." Then Asuma he whispered something in the ear of the chuunin next to him and the chuunin made a run for it back to the village.

As the ninja made a break for it Asuma stood tall and walked over to the two ninja that defeated his comrades and Kazemaru joined his side and Asa walked up behind them

"Did you see the crest on there cloaks do you think they really are" asked Asa

"It's no doubt in my mind they are…. Asa I sent your two pupils back to the village, I want you to fall back and tell the patrols get ready to back us up" Asuma said to his little cousin then Asa took off

The two brown haired sound ninja continued to make there way across the river cutting thru leaf ninja till they where facing Asuma and Kazemaru.

"Stay on your toes we have been trained for this day after all……. So let's go" said Asuma. Then he and Kazemaru began to do battle the two Sound ninja.

The four did battle for about an hour while it seems everyone else just watched. Both of the Konoha ninja had the upper hand in there fight. But when the rest of the sound ninja realized that there comrades where out matched the whole sound ninja force except the other two white cloaked ninja join in to help them. So the rest of the Konoha ninja joined in to help them

Meanwhile in the leaf village

Knock Knock

"Come in" responded Sakura

"Lady Sakura I need your input we have to send some medical ninja on the back up for the Semai Rikugun" Asked the Hokage

"The best medical ninja I have are little Ino, Kushina and Inuzuka Tsume" answer Sakura

"Thank you, send them to my office" responded the Hokage

Then the Hokage left the room and made his way back to his office till he was stopped by Dengaku and Yenzo. Both of them totally out of breath

"Lord Hokage …… Captain Asuma sent us to tell…. You… we where out numbered 2 to1 by our enemy and he thinks it's more of them coming…" said Yenzo still trying to catch his breath

Then in came the chuunin that Asuma also sent back to the village and whispered in the Hokage's ear something. As the Hokage was hearing the message the chuunin was sent to tell him his eyes opened wide as possible

"Yenzo go find the old man Shikamaru. Dengaku go find the sixth Hokage. Thank you young man don't go far you will be sent back out" Said the Hokage. The young ninjas went there ways

Twenty minutes later Shikamaru had made it to the Hokage towers, but Dengaku had no idea who the sixth Hokage was. He passed the old man that had save him from the rock ninja a week ago sitting in Ichiraku Ramen

"Hey old man" Dengaku said to Naruto as he was eating a hot bowl of ramen.

Naruto turned around with chopsticks in one hand and a bowl in the other

"What is it kid, I'm eating" he said

"Do you know who the sixth Hokage is" asked Dengaku

"I am kid…now beat it I'm eating" replied Naruto then he turn back around

Dengaku just stood there in shock "you mean I sparred with the sixth Hokage…..COOL. Hold on so you taught my father"

"Did you want something kid I'm trying to eat" asked Naruto

"OH the Hokage has sent for you it's urgent" responded Dengaku

Naruto dropped his bowl stood and put his scroll back on and ran towards the Hokage tower. Dengaku followed Naruto till he did a time space jutsu and landed on top of the Hokage tower. Dengaku just stood there amazed

Back at the Valley of the End

Kazemaru and Asuma only have five other comrade's still standing. With the cloud ninja force still intact and the four sound ninja in white cloaks still there, and the two brown haired ones now a little rested. Then Asa and two more squads came to back them up, Asa ran up to the to leaf jonin to get filled in

"The two of them cut down all of these ninja" asked Asa

"No they got about ten people before we ran into team. They where tough but we handled those two. But the rest of the sound ninja jumped in and let them rest up. The battle was the cause of our fallen comrades. The cloud ninja will be more skilled then those sound ninja where" stated Asuma

"Hey did you use your summoning at all" Asa asked Asuma

"I didn't do much besides taijustu. The only ones with any true skill are the ones with the white cloaks on." Asuma replied

Then Asa stepped in front of the jonin and signaled for the two squads to join him then they charged the cloud ninja

Back in the village

"We are ready lord Hokage" said a member of Anbu

There stood a squad of Anbu dressed with full ninja gear inside the Hokage's office and

"Good soon as I talk to the Sixth we'll leave at full speed" the Hokage said to the anbu squad

Shikamaru was in the room looking out the window over the village, he had been given orders already

Then Naruto comes busting thru the door

"Ueki what the hell is happening?" asked Naruto to the Hokage

"They have come back to this country" replied the Hokage

Naruto took a deep breath an sat down

"Well I see….. So you are going to meet them before the come to Konoha. At least take Tamaki or Yen with you, I trained them on what to do and look out for if they ever crossed paths" replied Naruto

The Hokage looked at to of the members on the anbu squad. They both took off there mask it was Yen and former pupil of Rock Lee her name was Sume.

"I see so the protection of the village is in our hands while your gone……………What are you still here for bye" said Naruto

Then the Hokage and his squad left. Naruto got up and moved over to the window next to Shikamaru

"You think he is behind all this" asked Shikamaru

"No doubt in my mind. I know he still wants revenge…….. Listen I got to go to Myobokuzan and prepare, I think some how they will make it here" Naruto said.

He summoned a small frog then poof Naruto was gone, and the frog was left there

"Man he's been back in charge for two minutes and he's gone already…..What a pain" Shikamaru said to his self

At Mt. Myobokuzan

"Old sage Bunta I have a request" ask Naruto

"Hey squirt how you been?" replied Gamabunta

"I'm just an old man. But I need something of you" said Naruto

"I had a dream that you would come back to ask this question and the answer is yes. If that time where to come we will take care of it." Answered Bunta

"Thank you Bunta" said Naruto

"Go squirt make your preparations the ninja world will need you again before the end of your time" said Bunta

Naruto just shook his head and left the room

At the gate of Konoha stood Tamaki, Yenzo and Dengaku wait for there last member of there squad.

"All right you guys ready I got all my stuff" Kushina said as she was running to the gate

"Wow it's been a long time since I seen you dressed in ninja gear" said Tamaki

Kushina had on a black fish net shirt under a Konoha vest, black pants and her fathers old vest the red and black one like Jiraiya's, but by her being a lot smaller then her father the vest draped around her knees.

"Let's go the battle is not going to get any better" and the squad left

30 minutes later

Back on the battlefield

"Water style Twin dragon jutsu" yelled Asa as he faced off against five cloud ninja. The two dragons cleared out three of the cloud ninja. Then Akimichi Chouza threw a large hammer and knocked out the other two cloud ninja and pulled back his hammer by the chain attached to the end of it.

The Konoha troop seemed to be taking care of the remaining cloud ninja. Asa ran into Suien as they made there way thru cloud ninjas

"Wind tunnel jutsu" said Suien a blast of wind blasted two leaf ninja way but Asa stood his ground

"Oh so you must have some skill. I'll enjoy destroying another member of that second rate village" Suien said to Asa

Then the two ninja just stood there extremely still looking at each other.

"Have you noticed yet leaf ninja" Suien asked Asa. Everyone around the two ninja started slowing down till it seemed time had stopped.

Suien opened his hand and suddenly a kunai appeared and he started walking toward Asa who seemed frozen. Suien raise his arm to strike, as he tried Asa blocked the strike but it cut his arm. The two ninja where locked up

"What the you shouldn't be able to move" Suien said to Asa

"You haven't yet notice cloud ninja" said Asa. Then Asa began to slowly disappear and everything around Suien began to turn black

"How……..How did you" Suien said swing violently trying to find his enemy

Then Asa appeared and punched Suien in the back of the head knocking him down to his knees

Then the two ninja where back on the battlefield both breathing heavy Asa holding a cut on his arm and dropped to his knees while holding his head

"You'll need a better illusion then that to take me out" said Asa as he wiped blood of his cut and started perform a jutsu

"Summoning jutsu come Tobe" Asa summoned a 10foot silverback gorilla

"Let's finish this Tobe" Asa said as Tobe and he rushed at Suien

Tobe grabbed Suien by the neck and lifted him in the air, threw him into a tree 10feet away. Asa and Tobe continued to battle with the cloud ninja.

Then suddenly

"Grand fireball jutsu"


	9. The battle rages

Chapter 9

"Watch out Asa" yelled his summons Tobe

But it was to late the fire ball hit Asa on his left side as he tried to dodge it.

"Dammit" said Asa as he fell back to the ground

Chouza rushed over to Asa

"You ok buddy" asked Chouza

"I'm alive that's good enough. Listen I'm going to fall back to find a medic there should be back up coming" Asa said then he got up and made his way back to the woods

The fire jutsu came from one of the brown haired sound ninja in white cloaks.

Kazemaru and Asuma were resting while Asa and there back up did the bulk of the fighting.

The two brown haired sound ninja joined the battle and once again they faced Asuma and Kazemaru. But this time the two seemed to be much tougher then an hour ago.

"So this is why they told me to finish them off if I get the chance guest I need to pull out all the stops now" Kazemaru said to his self

The battle continued to rage on. But every time Asuma and Kazemaru made a move the sound ninja read them

The four ninja took a short break all of them breathing extremely heavy

"What's is your name sound ninjas?" asked Asuma

"Why would a dead men need to know our names" asked one of the brown haired ninja

Asuma just glared at them and then stood tall and Kazemaru did the same.

"Let's finish these two fast as possible so we can rest when the back up gets here. Don't hold back kill em" Asuma said to Kazemaru

Asuma turned and looked back to at the dozens of bodies slain and pulled a scroll bit his finger and ran it across the scroll, and suddenly a katana appeared then it split into two. Asuma hung one of the katanas on his side and concentrated his charka into the one in his hand.

Asuma charged at the sound ninja whom he had been fighting the bulk of the time. As Asuma was charging the sound ninja draw his katana. The two ninja clashed weapons for the better part of 15 minutes, once again it seemed that all eyes where on this fight. One attacking the other blocking or countering, it seemed to be a stalemate until.

Asuma swung and the sound ninja blocked it but then he lost his footing as the earth gave way under his feet because he was close to the river. Seeing his opening Asuma press on. Repeatedly attacking his enemy till he finally drew blood a nonfatal stab. Asuma jumped back close to his comrades.

"Why didn't he finish him off" Chouza asked Kazemaru

"He did you'll see soon. You've never worked with Asuma…………….. Those Katanas where given to him by his mother the metal absorbs the users charka and jutsus. One katana can performs genjutsu and the other is for ninjutsu, Mother and Father are the names of them. Right now the sound ninja is caught in Asuma's genjutsu" explained Kazemaru

The sound ninja dropped to his knees and then fell back into the river and was swept away by the current of the river heading for the waterfall. The other brown haired sound ninja attempted to save his comrade but Kazemaru appeared face to face with him.

"Shadow possession jutsu" Kazemaru seemed to have him caught then suddenly Kazemaru collapsed also falling into the river but to far away for the rest of the leaf ninja for one of them to save him. Then the sound ninja pulled out teammate

"What the hell just happened" said Chouza as he and Asuma started to run over to Kazemaru the two black haired sound that had fought appeared in front of them.

"Sarutobi Asuma it's and honor to be able to of met you before you die……" said one of the sound ninja said

Asuma just glared at them

"For some reason our leader told us not to kill anyone from your clan but I can't let you live now that you have killed one of my clansmen. By the way you asked for his name it was Shinra and the one that just killed the offspring of the leaf and sand alliance is named Izuna………….I am Tekka and this is my brother Inabi" explained Izuna one of the sound ninja with black hair

"So what's all the talk about" asked Chouza

"We will give you a chance to go back to Konoha and try to prepare them but you all will die there" said Tekka

As the four talked Kazemaru went over the waterfall

Meanwhile in the village

Nito and Naruto where talking on the training ground

"I know your not strong enough yet Nito but I'm the only one that can teach you this" said Naruto

"What are you going to teach me huh" asked Nito

"That's a good question! I'm going to teach you a passed down technique" said Naruto then he started to do hand signs "summoning jutsu" then a ten foot toad with Naruto sitting on top of it with a scroll on his shoulder

"COOL yeah" yelled Nito

"Listen you aren't strong enough yet to summon something as strong as Gamakichi but you should try just to get a regular toad. But first you must sign the contract" said Naruto the he threw the scroll in front of Nito and it opened

"First you must sign your name in blood in the next open slot. Then under your name press your fingerprint in blood of the hand you will use to summon them with" Explained Naruto and Nito did as he said

"The hand seals are Boar Dog Bird Monkey Sheep. Listen you have to discharge a massive amount of chakra more then you've ever done before" Naruto continued

Nito did the hand signs as Naruto said then he tried to summon his self. As the smoke cleared there sat a full toad.

"LOOK GRANDPA LOOK I DID IT YEAH. YEAH I DID IT" yelled Nito as he jumped around

Naruto sat there in total disbelief

"It took me 15 day to get a tadpole with 4 legs, and Minato took 2 months to get a full grown toad. To think he could summon a toad on his first try there something special about this kid" Naruto thought to himself

Back at the Valley of the End

"KAZEMARU" yelled Asuma as he went head first down the waterfall

"Eye for an eye" said the sound ninja Inabi

Then Tekka looked back at Izuna and nodded slightly. Izuna and the rest of the Sound and Cloud that where able started moving towards Konoha again.

Chouza watched them and then looked Asuma

"Let them go we have the deal with these two" said Asuma

"Uchiha Tekka and Inabi" was yelled from over the cliff of the waterfall

The two sound ninja looked back toward the waterfall. The Hokage appear rising up the cliff on a large wood branch with Kazemaru lying by his feet.

"Senju Dog" said Tekka as he recognized who it was that knew of him

The Hokage steps off the branch and on to the head of the statue of his predecessor.

Both of the Uchiha brothers activated there Sharingan and turn and start charging the Hokage and suddenly two of the Hokage's anbu guard appeared in front of them.

"No one will stop the Uchiha Clan from retaking there rightful home" said Inabi

"Your demise was the doing of you own blood and no one else" Replied Chouza

The two Uchiha brothers easily defeated the two anbu

"Yen lets go" yelled Sume as she charged at Tekka

"Right" replied Yen as she charged Inabi

Sume and Tekka traded Tai jutsu blows

"Konoha Whirlwind" yelled Sume as she preformed the strong kick knocking back Tekka slightly then she disappeared.

"I see you're a disciple of that drunken fool Rock Lee" said Tekka as he looked for Sume

Then she appeared underneath Tekka "rising wind" as she kicked at him again Tekka dodged it by slightly moving backwards

"Simple tai jutsu will not work against a true Uchiha" said Tekka as he dodged the attack then he kicked her in the gut

Poof

"I'm capable of ninjutsu" Sume whispered in Tekka's ear from behind him then kicked him in the air

"Konoha Shadow dance" said Sume as she appeared behind him once again

"Hmmm" said Tekka as he looked back at then he disappeared and reappeared behind Sume

"Lion's barrage" Tekka performed the move created by his predecessors

Sume fell to the ground

"Is this the best Konoha has to offer? We will be justified by cleansing this land of the trash that has piled up during our clan……" said Tekka before Sume cut him off

"You fool the beautiful lotus of Konoha always blooms twice" as Sume got up and dusted herself off

"Hmmm"


	10. your dreams

Chapter 10

Racing through the forest is Sarutobi Asa holding his left arm. When suddenly a kunai flew in front of his face and out of the bushes appeared Tamaki with another kunai in hand.

"Man am I happy to see your face" said Asa to Tamaki

Then Tamaki gave the sign and Kushina, Dengaku and Yenzo landed next to him

"Kushina I'm really glad to see you" Asa said as he dropped to his knees

Kushina rushed over to him to check him out

"Bad burn he must have gotten hit with a fire jutsu. Cuts all over his body…..Asa I can heal you enough for you to be able to make it back to the village but you need to rest in the hospital" said Kushina the she began to treat him

"Tamaki the ones in the white cloaks are from the Uchiha clan. There not to be taken lightly, it only seemed to be four of them. Hopefully Asuma or Kazemaru defeated them but I wouldn't put my faith behind it." Explained Asa then he passed out and fell straight to the ground

Then Yenzo raised his hand to catch everyone's attention and then tapped his ear and point to the direction that Asa had come from. Then he put his ear to the ground

"It's about twenty of them, there tired because there not moving in sync. There moving fast they'll be here in minutes" said Yenzo

"We'll ambush them to take out as many as possible then we'll fight the remaining one" said Tamaki

Then Dengaku and Yenzo began to set traps for the ambush as fast as possible then hid. Kushina put on a pair of gloves with the fingers cut out and an arm guards and then she hid as well. Tamaki picked up Asa then hid him

The sound and cloud ninjas where approaching lead by Uchiha Izuna.

"Was that the Hokage back there" one of the cloud ninja asked Izuna

"Yes" Izuna answer

"Then when we get to Konoha we should be able to take it easily, if the Hokage is not there to protect it" said the cloud ninja

"That's if it's anything left when we get there" replied Izuna

"What's that mean" asked the ninja

"Nothing, just pick up the pace" responded Izuna

The group of ninja picked up the pace and ran right into the ambush

Back at the Valley of the end

The battle rage's on between Sume and Tekka

"5th gate, gate of limits open" yelled Sume as the ground around her started to crack up and rise in the air due to the fact that she was releasing so much chakra

Then Sume started performing a jutsu and Tekka mirrored it with his Sharingan and at the same time the both yelled "Wind style gust of destruction"

They both performed the jutsu but Sume's was stronger then Tekka's, blowing Tekka away in to the woods. Then Sume dropped down to one knee breathing heavily still with here eyes fixed on the area where Tekka landed.

Then Tekka walked out of the woods with a smile on his face and blood coming from his teeth. He began to walk towards Sume and as he did he unsheathe his katana, with a beautiful work of art on the blade of a woman reaching for a flower

"Well seems you are stronger then the last Konoha ninja I killed" Tekka said as he wipe the blood from his mouth then he finished

"But rest a sure I will kill you those two over there (then he pointed to Chouza and Asuma) and your almighty Hokage as well"

Sume took off her anbu mask and responded

"As long as I am alive I will fight to protect my country, my village, and my friends. There is no way I will let anyone……"

As she was talking Tekka suddenly appeared and in front of her and trusted his katana threw Sume.

"Well now you don't have to fight anymore" said Tekka as he pull out his katana and sheathed it back to his side

Tekka walked towards Chouza and Asuma as Sume dropped to the ground.

"You bastard" yelled Chouza as he charged Tekka

"Grand fireball jutsu" as Tekka preformed the fire jutsu aimed a the charging leaf ninja

Chouza flipped over the fireball and began to perform "human boulder"

As Chouza landed Tekka side stepped the attack and closed his left eye and the right eye began to bleed and when Chouza came out of his attack he was engulfed in a black flame

"Is this what a Konoha jonin is capable of a quick death" says Tekka as Chouza screams in pain

Asuma started moving towards Tekka

Meanwhile the ambush was going off as planned

Lead by Izuna the group walked right into the ambush. He stepped on a trip wire and suddenly kunai with paper bombs attached started flying from all angles basically crippling the force, all but five ninja where taken out one of the ninja that survived was Uchiha Izuna who seemed to be unharmed by the attack

"Show yourselves you weaklings or I will burn down this whole forest including your village" yelled Izuna

Then from the trees Kushina came punching one of the ninja into each another and the both of them went flying back the way they came from. Then she turned around and kicked the other two the same direction as the first two.

Then Izuna drew his katana and sung at Kushina and connected or so he thought she used a substitution

"Huh once again you hide like some frighten little animal" yelled Izuna looking for his where his attacker went.

Then Tamaki stepped out from behind a tree

"You will not leave this country alive" Tamaki said as he walked towards Izuna

"That's funny the offspring of the leaf and sand alliance told me the same thing before I killed him. You should fear me leaf ninja and you should pray for your Hokage because he is facing the strongest ninjas in the world right now….." Izuna clammily said as he started towards Tamaki

"You must not have realized who I am" Tamaki said with a smile on his face

Tamaki then bit both of his thumbs drawing blood from both fingers as then he started an all out sprit towards Izuna. He did likewise pointing his katana at Tamaki as he charges.

Tamaki started performing a string of hand signs "summoning jutsu"

He summoned a black cougar that sprinted along side him. Then Tamaki and his summons attacked Izuna, they traded attacks till Izuna with one swing of his katana hit both Tamaki and his summons.

POOF

"Is that all you can do cheap tricks" yelled Izuna on his face you could see his frustration

Then Dengaku landed 10 feet in front of Izuna and he started performing a jutsu, but Izuna read it with his Sharingan. But as he started to perform his own jutsu a large flock of crows came in and blocked his vision.

"Steam blast" was preformed by Dengaku knocking down Izuna. Then Tamaki's summons started to maul his face while he was down. Izuna finally destroyed the cougar; the cat scratched his left eye badly

As Izuna got up Kushina swooped in from his left side and punched Izuna with all he strength knocking him all the way back to the battlefield at the Valley of the End.

"Wow you really meant that huh" Tamaki asked Kushina

"I didn't want to let him get started because he has to be strong if he really killed Kazemaru" Kushina said breathing heavily

"Let's keep moving" said Tamaki

Meanwhile back at the valley of the end

Asuma and Tekka have been going at. It looks evenly matched.

"With these eyes I can see that you barely have and chakra left Sarutobi Asuma. Out of respect I will allow you to go back to your village and die there when we come and reclaim it" Tekka preached

Then the body of Izuna came flying out of the wood between Tekka and Asuma and hit the ground and slides into the wood on the other side

"Well looks like back up has come again…….well more sheep's to slaughter" Tekka said

In a distance the Yen and Inabi are still at a stand off. Then the Hokage walks over to Yen and tells her

"Go take care of him Asuma won't last much longer"

Yen runs over to Asuma and steps in front of him

"So you're the next ninja I will send to the after life. Please take off your mask I like to remember the faces of those I kill in battle" asked Tekka

Yen took of her mask

"Ah Yen pupil of the sixth Hokage and the famous Hatake Kakashi. All of Konoha's best ninja are here. I see you even wear a mask over your face now like the copy ninja"

Back in the village

"Shikamaru there is another force of cloud ninja heading for the village and its nothing stopping for reaching the village. They are taking the path of the fire mountains it seems they already have overrun Lee's dojo. They trimmed some of there numbers but it didn't stop them" explained Konohamaru

"What of Lee" asked Naruto?

"He and a few of his students made it back to the village, there at the hospital now. I asked him about the force he faced and he told me that they a lead by the Raikage and a few jonin the rest chuunin and genin but in great numbers" said Konohamaru

"Shikamaru raise the alert evacuate the village to the shelter. Have all able ninja ready to protect this village that goes for all ninja even retired ones" ordered Naruto

"Naruto everyone hasn't age as gracefully as you have at our age we are….." said Shikamaru before he was cut off by Konohamaru

"Hey I'm still one of the strongest ninja in this village" yelled Konohamaru

"I don't doubt it either but I not only speak for myself when I tell you I don't have half the chakra I had 20 years ago. I know……."Shikamaru got out before he was cut of again

"I'm not saying do this for personal gain. I say do this for the generations that will never see us in battle or the ones who don't think this is a win able fight. I ask you to do this for the tree that is Konoha much like the Third and the Forth did for us. The kids that will bear this country need us one more time and for them I will give up my life with a smile just like the Third.

Shikamaru and Konohamaru both just nodded and left the office, as the left Nito was coming in. Naruto stood up and looked out the window over the village

"Hey grandpa you wanted me" asked Nito

"Nito what are your dreams? What's your reason for wanting to be a ninja?" asked Naruto

"I want to live up to you and the Forth grandpa. My mom and other people would tell me about how great you where" responded Nito

"You mean I am" Naruto said with a smile then he continued

"You know why I first wanted to be a ninja... It was so everyone would respect me and see how strong I was. You see Nito coming up everyone looked down upon me because I had the nine tail fox demon sealed inside of me" explained Naruto before the Nito but in

"Why you're the son of the forth" asked Nito

"Only a few people knew I was. Everything that took place around the day the fox demon attacked the village was kept a secret. Even I didn't know till I was a teenager. The Third made sure that no one talked a bout it so the younger generations wouldn't know about it and hopefully in time it would go away. But the older people hated me because I had the fox demon sealed in me, and I hated them." Naruto got out before Nito butted in again

"You hated the people why" asked Nito

"Because I was all alone and when I tried to do something everyone would notice. They looked at me as if I was a monster except for the Third Hokage. Till I met Iruka sensei and he acknowledged me. Then I got placed with my squad and was introduced to Kakashi Sensei and I earned there respect. Then for the first time I had people that where precious to me, and I would do anything to protect them." Naruto said then he looked up at the ceiling and exhaled."

Nito just looked in amazement

"I remember one day when I was in the academy the Third came and taught our class. He told us 'when there is something to protect that is when the ninja's true strength emerges.' I did listen when he told me but it is true. So Nito when the time comes you must protect what is important to you with all your might." Preached Naruto

"Grandpa what's important to you" asked Nito

"I will protect everyone in this village as long as I live especially my grandson (then Naruto looked at Nito and smiled again) and if I go I want you to carry on my will and train hard everyday so that you can protect this village….Ok" said Naruto to Nito

"I will grandpa! I will live up to be as strong as you" said Nito and then he turned and looked over the village with Naruto

"You should want to surpass me Nito" Naruto said then he turned around and walked out of the room.

Nito just looked in amazement


	11. the reasons

Chapter 11

"Yen your name is well known as a truly gifted ninja. But you are truly outmatched I've destroyed small countries and unlike you soft Konoha ninja I have no second thoughts about killing…" said Tekka

"What is that a scare tactic or something" responded Yen then she charged at Tekka

Meanwhile

The Hokage and Inabi are about to began there battle

"Twin water dragon missiles jutsu" said the Hokage as he performed the hand signs

The two dragons rose from the river and then headed towards Inabi. Inabi countered the jutsu wit a strong blast of wind which he blew from his mouth. As the two jutsu collided the water splashed all over the place covering the ground as if it was an actual rain fall.

"Hmm you might be wroth my time after all you bastard" said Inabi

Then he looked up in the sky and the looked back at the Hokage

"It's getting close to nightfall. We need to hurry up here or we will miss all the action in Konoha" Inabi said to the Hokage then he yelled to Tekka

"HEY BROTHER WE NEED TO FINISH UP HERE BEFORE NIGHT FALL"

As the two Uchiha communicated the Hokage caught eye contact with Yen then Asuma. Asuma slipped away in to the into the woods and headed back to Konoha

Yen dropped to one knee and concentrated her chakra then suddenly a mist began to cover the battlefield and over all four ninja

"This is the trick you come up with Yen…..huh…." yelled Tekka as he concentrated on trying to hear Yen's footsteps.

Then suddenly Yen appeared right behind Tekka with a kunai to his neck

"Now what are you going to do…. kill me" asked Tekka

Then Yen turned around and destroyed a clone behind her. As she did the real Tekka drew his katana and trusted it through Yen. As the blood hit his Tekka's face he began to smile, then he pulled out his katana from of her and it began to start smoking and the blood on his face began to smoke

"A trap clone" said Tekka then Yen's body exploded burning Tekka badly and knocking him to the ground

"Why didn't I see that it was so simple" Tekka said as he got up

"See the Sharingan is just like any other jutsu they uses chakra and you've use a lot of it" said Yen still hidden in the mist

Tekka could see a figure through the mist and a suddenly the figure began to charge with a lighting jutsu

"Chidori please you won't be able to land that on me head up" Tekka screamed as the figure came towards

Then from behind Yen appeared and stabbed Tekka in the back. He turned around to attack the clone forgetting the charging figure, which was the real Yen with Chidori in hand. Then she jabbed him thru the chest with it and whispered to him

"I'm only sent on assassination missions as you see I'm good at killing people" then Yen pulled her arm out of Tekka and he fell to the ground. Then the mist began to clear.

As the mist cleared the Hokage and Inabi still hadn't start back fighting

"I see I'm the only one left….. Wow Yen you are everything I was told you where….. I will come back but I don't plan on dying here" said Inabi then he turn around and began walked away

"But not before I test this" said Inabi then he stopped and began to do a jutsu "summoning"

Then Inabi jumped in the air and a cloud of smoke appeared from his hand. Then you heard a loud roar

As the smoke clear there stood the Two Tail Cat Demon with the Sharingan in its eyes.

Asuma had run into Tamaki and the rest of the team when they heard the roar and all ran back to the river where the fighting was going on. Only to see the large demon beast

Meanwhile

A Two squad of anbu blackops follow behind a large black and gray haired man

"If never seen Captain Sarutobi in ninja gear before have you" one of the anbu asked another older member

"Yeah when I was going through the training for this squad, I've never seen anyone more skilled then him in anbu. He was in the running for the Seventh Hokage but he took his name out and stayed in anbu, then they promoted him to leader of the squad" responded the older anbu member

The squad kept moving till the old man gave the sign to stop and hide right out side of Rock Lee's dojo

The older man walked into the dojo alone. As he entered notice the number of enemy ninja

"Who's the captain of this group" asked the old man

As the ninja noticed him they all got on there guard.

"Listen kids I just want to talk the man running the show" said the old man

A woman stepped out from amongst all the men

"Who are you and why are you here" asked the woman

"Are you the person running this outfit…..? Where is the Raikage I need to see him?

"What could some old fool like you want with the Raikage" asked the woman

"Is he here or not" ask the man growing anger

The woman just sat there smiling. The man turn around and began to walk out of the door, just before he left out he stopped and raised his hand and snapped his fingers. Then the two squads of black ops rushed into the dojo wiping out every foreign ninja inside

"Sir we have cleared out everyone" one of the members said to the older man.

Then another member came to the old man and asked "Konohamaru are we going to track the advance forces"

"No not till we get the signal. We should just stay and encounter anymore ninja that come this way. I will not let the land of fire fall……… I want the Raikage I got a score to settle with him"

Flashback

Konohamaru and two young boy's one with dark brown hair and the other blonde spike hair both wearing chuunin vest and a little girl dressed in pink with black hair also wearing a chuunin vest

"Team Sarutobi your mission to escort this team of medics to the post in the country boarding the lighting country, Once you have arrived then back up Shikamaru and Kiba teams in there mission" Tsunade explained to Konohamaru and his team

"Roger…….. Minato, Ueki, and Mikoshi get what you need we'll be a couple days then meet me at the gate as soon as possible" said Konohamaru

The three chuunin went there ways Konohamaru stayed in the office

"I knew you had a special team but I never thought they would all be chuunin at the age of ten. I've seen Kakashi and the Forth become chuunin early but never a whole team. With that said as strong and as smart as they are don't let them over do it, you got that Konohamaru" said Tsunade

"Roger" then he jumped out her window

The flashback jumps. They've reached the post safely and just and are getting informed by Shikamaru what's going on.

"Listen we got ten squad led by Genma out there already holding the cloud ninja in the small town about a mile away.

Kiba your team is going to scout the town and try to find out there numbers. This is not a combat mission just recon nothing else; you get a close number and get it back to Kakashi sensei as fast as possible

Sarutobi your squad and mine will set up to move on behind the Cloud ninja that are fighting Genma and the other squads and take them out as fast as possible" Shikamaru explained then the squads went there way

Team Shikamaru and team Konohamaru went ahead and wiped out most of the ninja they came in contact with. Then as the victory seemed to be close in hand reinforcements came from no where led by a monster of a ninja towering over nearly every ninja on the battlefield.

Team Shikamaru and team Konohamaru joined up with the rest of the Konoha force and they all took on the reinforcements together. Once again the battle was at a stalemate a till finally Konohamaru and Shikamaru came up with a plan to defeat the leader of the cloud ninja force.

Shikamaru caught the ninja with has shadow sewing technique and threw him into the forest where no one was suppose to be fighting. When the ninja got up he heard trees rustling as if some kind of animal was coming for him. The ninja readied him self for combat but only a little monkey came out then ran up a tree. Then a gorilla knocked down the tree behind the ninja almost hitting him

"Well animals like this don't live in this country. So where are you leaf ninjas?" the ninja yelled as he faced the menacing gorilla

Then another gorilla came out from behind a tree a couple feet away and gave out a loud roar beat on its chest repeatedly then charged the ninja and the other gorilla behind him tried to attack him also. The ninja battled with the two large primates after a while he defeated both of them but it took a toll on him. As he was about to make his way back to the frontlines of the battlefield he heard the little monkey scream and then try to attack him

Poof the monkey turns into Konohamaru as he was flying towards the ninja. The ninja block Konohamaru's attack but it knocked him back a bit into a tree then Konohamaru threw a kunai that straight thru the ninja shoulder.

Konohamaru then charge at the ninja with a kunai in hand, the ninja raised his hand as Konohamaru approached then sent Konohamaru flying backwards into the trees breaking them in half.

"Well a wind user, how prefect for me……" said Konohamaru

Then Konohamaru began to perform a jutsu "Forest wildfire Jutsu" then he inhaled and let out a massive blast of fire that nearly consumed the ninja.

The ninja blasted down the trees trying to escape the jutsu, making his way back to the main battlefield still being chased by the fire jutsu once he reached the rest of the cloud forces he yelled to a fellow ninja

"Water quickly" then one the ninja did a water jutsu that was engulfed by the flames then the jutsu finally reached the ninja and the flame just went out then appeared Konohamaru and he punched the ninja clear across the battlefield.

Then Konohamaru was attacked by 10 ninja and quickly his three students took them on so he could finish off the massive ninja as Konohamaru headed towards where the ninja landed a spear flew in Konohamaru's direction. The spear was way off

Konohamaru smirked and started to dash towards the ninja till he heard a loud scream it was Uzumaki Minato

"NO Mikoshi NO" as he rushed over to her and caught before she hit the ground.

When Konohamaru looked back to see what had happened to his young female pupil, the cloud force went into a full retreat quickly vacating the battlefield. As Konohamaru realize that the attack was never meant for him he became enraged and began to give chase to the cloud ninja only to be stopped by Shikamaru's shadow possession

"Sarutobi would be useless for you to follow them I know how strong you are but you can't take on there hole army by yourself and our number aren't great enough for us to spilt up" calmly explained Shikamaru

"But Mikoshi is…….." yelled Konohamaru

"Listen I've seen my master and I've seen one of my pupil's killed in battle. I understand your pain more then anyone else will. We must tend to the rest of our wounded including Mikoshi lets go

"Later that ninja that killed my pupil became the Raikage"

END FLASHBACK

Meanwhile


End file.
